


Mirai Nikyuu: Future Diary of Haikyuu (Haikyuu-Noragami-MiraiNikki)

by nick_prince



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_prince/pseuds/nick_prince
Summary: Hinata's college days had been hard for him that he didn't even once had a volleyball game. With his frustrations, he made a deal with a mythical girl from another world, named Gasai Yuno to send him back in time in high school. Hinata thought everything'll turn the way it was. But he was wrong. He was stuck in two parallel worlds, where playing volleyball means killing someone.





	1. Chapter 1

Volleyball is all what matters to him. Getting through several tournaments and winning the championship sure are fulfilling things he made in his simple life. He was a simpleton idiot, a most common joke he was getting jested about by his former team mates long way back in high school. Sure is, though some things had gone rough, his high school days made the best of what he is right now.

It is still fresh in his memory those days of high school, the smell of the volleyball gym, the voices of his friends and his coach, the cheers of people from the bleacher of the gymnasium during tournament, the shouts of their opponents during a game play and a lot more.

People call him, the little giant. That was his name tag, not only in the field of volleyball sport, but across his entire personal life. But for him, being called by his name, Hinata Shoyo is more than enough, especially of those who were by his side on the cross roads of their team's volleyball journey. Though he is already in his last year in college, his historical influence never left him since he won the national tournament and consistently becoming unbeatable champions.

Karasuno High School regained their honor as a powerhouse school since that spring tournament. Believe it or not, they were held over all champions. It was all because of him, with the aid of his team mates of course.

They say, volleyball is a sport that requires high stature in order to block a ball and to kill it as well. As for Hinata, his small height (174 cm) has never been of disadvantage especially at mid-air battles. Amongst his exceptional skills are his fast reflexes, speed and high jump. What remarked about him is his unique way of attack. He purposely aims the ball to the blockers' fingertips and ricochets the ball. From that special attack, his name, Little Giant emerged.

No one can beat him. Even the ace players he fought before, who had given him the bitterness of defeat, do not stood a chance.

The flightless ravens, the Karasuno High School became a powerhouse school again after few barren years, everyone thought ever since. During his last fight as the little giant, the whole world of sports looked upon him especially when he was granted the Ace of the Year, and his team as the champions. TV interviews and newspapers were bombarded by their faces of victory.

It was only but a memory now. He just can't help remembering and feeling that nostalgic memories. He felt the longing for those days back then, but that is just it was, bounded by his time. If only he could be there again. If only he can play again as the little giant in tournaments, nothing could make him happier.

It is his last year in college this year. In few months, he will graduate and earn a degree. His days in college are pretty rough. He had to study well to pass the spartan exams and comply all the death-defying requirements. For others, those things aren't really hard, but for him, he has to exert greater effort. Those tough times eventually pushed him over the edge. He had no choice but to focus on his studies. He has to do it. After all, the very reason he entered college is the scholarship grant for his title with a deal. He has to maintain his grades unless he will be forced to stop. He became stagnated in playing a volleyball game and never been a regular player in the university's volleyball club. He knows, he is not as smart as Tsukishima and even officially classified as idiots, his way less intelligent than Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

He smiled remembering his old team pals. For him, they meant a lot. After high school, they barely see each other. Some of them studied college while some got their jobs. He only knew in the latter that his former senpais, Sugawara and Kiyoko got married. He had an invitation, but he was never able to come because of his studies.

He never blamed his college life for putting him on this or anyone for making him an idiot. No one made him like that, even himself. It was just things are rough that he cannot take it over his limitations. That is why he had to compromise. He only realized this time the worst thing, he had lost a spot to play with the national team for his age because he never had a volleyball record in college. That made him cry for few nights. After college, he will be sent to the corporate world. No more school, but greater adult challenges. He doesn't even know if volleyball would still be a part of it. Probably not.

Even so, he still wanted to play volleyball. He wanted to play official matches again. The little giant never gets rusted, a thought struck his mind. He knew it is not too late for him before losing his dreams, though his biggest ones happened already. He knew he has to do something.

He stood from a bench seat from the university park and walked towards the gate. Hinata is still on his a white hoodie over black jersey and carrying his messenger bag. He never changed though, but his face had gone quite mature. His orange hair maintained its spikiness and of course, he never grew taller.

He walks while his head down while his hands are on his pockets. It was nearly dark. The sky is red-orange and the street lights are already lighted up.

Loneliness filled his face. Not a day he frowned at everyone. He has been silent and rarely interact with anybody.

"Hinata, going home already?" he heard from behind him. It was a girl, having a short cut yellow hair, holding a bike.

"Yeah Yachi-san" he answered quitely.

"Haaahhhh..." Yachi sighed and took a deep breath. She hurried pulling her bike as she caught up with Hinata. She said, "There's no day in college I see you frown, little giant!"

She slapped Hinata's back, thinking she could cheer him up. Hinata stopped. Yachi bumped on her bike in surprise.

"Stop calling me that. Little giant is long dead." he replied with his blank face.

Hinata ambled along his way, his hands are still on his pockets. He didn't notice Yachi who paused and left far behind.

"Hinata, that's it?" Yachi screamed. Even far above, Hinata suddenly stopped walking. He heard the girl spoke even louder, " I am so disappointed in you. You made a legend and you will just turn everything away!"

He never replied, and listened.

"Sugawara and everyone were worried about you the whole time they knew what you had been through. I am so glad this will be over soon. But look at you?" Yachi was clasping her hands while yelling at his back. She paused, then burst out, " What will they think about you when they see you now? Does those days in high school never meant anything to you?"

Hinata turned. His face is still blank. Yachi brimmed tears on her eyes.

"Don't put my burden on other's back Yachi. Please stop carrying me. I can't stand seeing someone's bliss is compromised because of me." he said plainly.

"Stupid Hinata! You think I don't care about you? I want you to realize you have to do something to help yourself." Yachi screamed even louder.

"If there is anything you can do for me to play volleyball again, tell me. If not, don't whine around like I take things too lightly Yachi." he quickly turned his back and walked.

"I know!" Yachi shouted. "I know one, Hinata."

 


	2. Chapter2

Yachi was their volleyball team's former manager way back in high school. Right after they won the spring tournament, Karasuno third years left the volleyball club and they, first year and second years took over. The third years left include Kiyoko, their regular manager. Yachi took over being the regular manager of the club. She had been really close to those boys especially on Hinata who was her first friend.

Right after they graduated in high school, by coincidence, Yachi and Hinata attended the same college. Since it is closer to their houses, every afternoon they tend to go home together.

What happened is not always happening. Yachi as always tries to refrain her words on Hinata. She knows, scolding him will only worsen his condition since he didn't meant this fate to happen nor he didn't do something responsible for this. She knew he didn't. Instead, he pushed himself to his limits. But there are two outcomes if Hinata never took a bit of rest from his frustrations, total breakdown or going beyond his boundaries.

But today, she didn't hold control.

Hinata's agony in college will be soon over. He has to overtake it before it marks on him for the rest of his life. It will be a mark that reminds him of this, the anguish he never had beaten away. She thought, he has to play volleyball again, to bring himself back.

He has to, or he will never wanted to anymore. He will never be that high-spirited boy she first knew ever again.

"I know!" Yachi yelled. " I know one, Hinata!"

Hinata turned to her and looked at her. He just paused and never speak.

"We could visit the wishing well at the sun shrine. You only need to pay 5 cents for one wish." Yachi said quietly, almost mumbling.

She knew it was a weird and helpless idea, but she never really know what to say. She looked at him, slowly lifting her head, expecting his annoyed face. But she was wrong. Hinata is still looking at her, blankly, as if nothing came from her.

He spoke soft but she still heard, "If that will make you stop worrying about me, then let's go."

The two of them walked in complete silence. Yachi holds her bike while Hinata still had his hands on his pocket before her. No one instigated a conversation. For Yachi, this silent walk with Hinata is not knew since it has been four years they are together. And yet, today is quite different.

After few more streets, they reached the foot of the hilltop and a grand staircase where up above was the sun shrine and its famous wishing well.

"Do you know who is the symbol of sun war Hinata? Yachi finally spoke as they walk upon the staircase. He did not answered. She continued, "It was Amaterasu. They said she was held as the queen of mythical heroes in legends. Heroes are actually symbolizing specific people who lived in real life."

Hinata darted his eyes on her. She still speaks while looking on the steps.

"People usually craft out stories to defy their frustrations in their lives. That is why some created legends to heed their bad feelings or real events in mere altered or symbolic scenes. Every legend told has something behind. And the way stories are written makes most of our history. People built shrines for them to simply commemorate history." Yachi said. She smiled then continued, "Amaterasu famed as a queen in legends and used as the symbol of the sun, and the sun symbolizes victory on war we won in the past."

"Shrines are made to remember people who died, not the mythical ones who was named after it." Hinata replied. He added, "Just to tie up all those people and memories, they made these symbols."

"Someday you might have one too, Hinata. You are the little giant, today's living legend." Yachi smiled at him.

Hinata just nodded.

Not longer a moment, they reached the end of the hill top. The sun shrine stood in front of them. Though dusk passed, many visitors are still ambling around and looking for stuff. Some of their schoolmates are dating and some are just eating.

Yachi pulled Hinata towards the famous wishing well and looked the dark abyss below.

"Alright. Let us get this over with. Hold your coin then say your wish and throw it down." Yachi instructed, while acting what she was saying.

"I know, Yachi." He said and pulled a coin from his pocket.

"I wish Hinata could play volleyball again. But more than that, I wish he could be himself again, that jolly inspiring person I first met in Karasuno." Yachi holds the coin over her chin and tossed the coin down the well.

"Yachi." Hinata paused for a moment. He nailed his eyes on her after hearing her words.

He gripped his coin and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and mumbled over himself.

"I wish I could play volleyball again." he said then tossed the coin down. The popping sound reverberated.

After that, the two of them looked each other. Yachi smiled on him. For the first time in that moment, Hinata gave her back a smile on his face.

They eventually left the shrine and holding each other's hand.

"It was your smile I want for today Hinata. It was not the wish. Because that smile meant something." Yachi said while walking. She added, "A promise of fulfilling what you wished."

"Thanks for that, Yachi. See you tomorrow." Hinata said softly.

They left each other in one of the street intersections towards home.

For now, Hinata was lying on his bed. He was pillowing his arms while looking their wooden ceiling. That gave him time to think for things.

He knew it was not the wish, the penny or the coin that will make his wish come true. That wish he did is actually a promise for him to do.

Legends. The word struck his mind. He wondered what things legends heed within themselves. He thought, could there be a parallel worlds beyond their knowledge that those legendary ones resembling people in his world actually exist. He thought he may exist in other worlds as the little giant in form of legends or any other materialize stuff.

Who knows? Could it be that the shrines of legends can be a gateway to another world? Ridiculous questions hit his head. He knows it wasn't really logical in his perspective but he wondered it might really be a part of their reality.

His frustrations took him to much beyond normal reason. He couldn't sleep, thinking what he and Yachi did. He knows, Yachi will do everything to help him since their telling of wishes is the way of telling a promise.

Could he really be causing her much trouble? He knew he was.

He knew he has to play volleyball again. More than anything he could do, more than anywhere he could be, he still pictures out in his head, he was playing volleyball.

Until things he never realize to happen came, devouring him out of the last piece of his sanity.

He felt his existence wasn't right. As if that world is not really his own.

 


	3. Chapter3

Hinata woke up early in the morning, still doing his normal routine before going to school. He was on his way over the dawn of the sunlight. He was alone as always. His hands are still on his pockets while gazing downward.

He suddenly gave a thought of having a glance back at his old high school, Karasuno. He was already approaching the gate where he sees a lot of high schoolers crowding the place. There are two boys walking behind his back who suddenly overtook him.

Their jersey clothes caught his attention, "Karasuno High School Volleyball Club".

He was stunned for few moments and he didn't notice those boys who took over him came back and looked him straight.

"Was him the Little Giant? That legendary number 10 player?" a taller boy asked the smaller one, almost at Hinata's height.

The smaller one frowned and quickly looked at Hinata. The boy asked, "Excuse me sir, are you Hinata Shoyo? Our school's legendary Little Giant? I thought I have seen your picture in the year book."

Hinata flustered. He don't know what to say. The taller boy looked the smaller one with fierce eyes while the smaller one looks at him in teary.

"Are you stupid? Hinata Shoyo's university is on the other side of the way. The heck he will waste some time seeing idiot like us." the taller boy slapped the back of the smaller one and turned heir backs. He nodded at Hinata before leaving and said, "Sorry for the trouble mister."

Far from where he is, he saw those boys joined the other team members of the volleyball club, who were starting to have their morning drills at the oval. He saw his coach Ukai, an old, slim man with few white hairs on his head, still wearing his white shirt and shorts. From were he see them, the old man shouts, motioning his hands with all rage. Those boys started to sweat and their teeth are starting to grit with everything they do.

He remembered every spartan drill they made before, with Coach Ukai. After all, what he was as the Little Giant is all because of him. At his first year in high school, Hinata was constantly blocked due to his height, eventually, he found a niche by mastering his technique in mid-air battles. On his second year, he began his journeys, beating their mortal rival in their prefecture, the Shiratorizawa High School and eventually entering to the nationals. He cannot forget to be at the spotlight of the yearly highlight of the national tournament, the "Cats versus Crows: Battle at the Garbage Dump". Of course, they beat their, Karasuno's mortal rival, the Cats, the Nekoma High School.

"Getting nostalgic again, Little Giant?" a voice of an old man bugged his ears.

Hinata never realized Coach Ukai was in front of him. His mind was out of his remembrance.

"Co-coach Ukai. Good Morning." he greeted and stepped back a few. He answered stammering, "I-I think so."

The old man hanged his arm on Hinata's nape and led him walking towards the school campus. As they entered, the running boys from the volleyball club stopped and nailed their eyes on them.

"Great days spilling in your memory sure are hard to deal with. It causes distraction, on the other hand, motivation." The old man spoke while yet they are walking. he continued, "It brings you to influence to lose your focus on what you are doing now, and on the other hand, the ever comforting nostalgia, pushing you to your best right now."

Hinata just took a deep breath.

"Don't let it take you to much, my boy. After what you have been in college, it seems interesting, to go back here again, isn't it?" the old man gave Hinata a grin and winked. He added, "Focus your way on what you want to be. There's always the right way to do things. You've been a star, but you can play again."

"Thanks Coach." Hinata muttered. They stopped at the front of a vending machine.

The old man let go of his nape and handed him a box of yogurt. It was what Kageyama always buy at that vending machine.

"Truly, your time passes. But it does not mean it is already the end." Coach Ukai once again spoke. He gazed at Hinata. He said, "Next year, I will retire Hinata. From thenceforth, Karasuno will stand on its own."

Hinata opened his mouth wide. He can't believe to what he heard. He just saw far from behind, the volleyball club, looking back at them, surprised. Worry painted all their faces.

After few more minutes, Hinata left Karasuno High School. He met some of its new club members, including those two boys from earlier. He even showed them some moves and some other stuff. But beyond, the team couldn't help to worry about losing their coach and their golden years of beating at national competition. Will it ever be that again after many years? Hinata could not have thought.

For now, he was on his way to his university. He was running when his eyes caught a manga caught a cover of a manga, titled, "Haikyuu".The book's cover is his face, with his all team mates behind him, jumping. It got his attention all at once. He stopped and entered inside the bookstore. He hurried in the closest shelf and grabbed a copy of that manga.

There are two small boys, about half of his height, probably grade schoolers torn the plastic cover and opened the book.

"Hinata Shoyo. I love Hinata Shoyo. I want to be the Little Giant someday." one boy said and raised the book over his head.

"Hey, we haven't paid that yet!" the other one squealed and tugged the other boy's sleeve.

The boy kept on raising the book, fanning it in the air and shouting Hinata's name. The other one scooted to grab back the book but he couldn't.

Eventually, the man in the counter left and walked in the two kids. The one who holds the book bumped on that man's torso.

"Don't you even know, Hinata Shoyo is looking at you right now?" the man frowned and pointed at Hinata. His fierce look never left the kid.

The boy daunted and followed the man's hand. He was stunned to see Hinata's face. He gazed back the manga cover and looked again at Hinata. Hinata was surprised too, he cannot process things out.

The boy grinned and burst out running towards Hinata. He grabbed a pen on his pocket and hand him the manga.

"Please, sign my manga Mr. Little Giant. Someday, I want to be just like you. I have seen you on TV when you beat Nekoma." the boy's face was all red.

The other boy grabbed another copy and asked the same. HInata signed the manga cover right under his face.

The kids then paid the manga from the counter.

"It is hard being a famous one, Little Giant." the guy in the counter spoke far from where he stands. Hinata holds a copy of that manga and other several issues which he didn't know there were.

"I never knew we had a manga running. Thanks for this Sir." he said, smiling when he saw Kageyama's face so tiny, right below him in the picture. He had the biggest face in the picture, after all.

"I am not far from you, Shoyo. I am your Coach Ukai's grandson." the last line that man said that brought him a thrill.

 


	4. Chapter4

"I have been watching your team since you won from nationals the first time." the man furthered talking.

Hinata gripped the manga books on his hand. He looked at the man sharply. He studied his face. He felt he knew this man for quite a long time, much longer than his old Coach Ukai. The man wears his red shirt uniform and brown pants. His yellow hair was tied by a head band stretching around his head. He looked like a younger version of Coach Ukai.

A short breath came out of Hinata's mouth.

"You know how my grandfather exerted great efforts to raise high school boys into great volleyball players. Then next year, he'll be off. Man, that was pretty tiring." the man looked at Hinata with his smiles.

He seemed did not notice Hinata's startled face.

The man darted his eyes away and crossed his arms. He said, "You know, I was thinking one day, one of the Karasuno club advisers will come and ask me to be the team's coach. Of course I will refuse but eventually convinced probably with a practice match with Nekoma. Maybe."

Hinata's breath started to constrict. The traffic of air in his nostrils stopped the moment he heard the man. He staggered back, having a tight grip on the books and looked at the man, who still didn't seem to notice him startle.

The door of the bookstore opened. A gust of air entered, along with a taller young man, probably at Hinata's age, having brown hair wiped on the right side of this head.

"Ukai-san." the man raised his hand and passed walking through Hinata. He walked to the counter.

"Tsukishima-kun. We have new volumes today." the counter man said.

The young man replied, "Man, in a couple of years, my brother, Kei will be in Karasuno. I hope he'll be fond of reading our story. Though I didn't contribute much of the climax. It was always the little giant."

The older man whispered at the young man, "He's behind you."

The young man slowly turned his head. He saw Hinata, nailing an eye on him with his mouth wide open.

"Hinata! I barely recognize you." Tsukishima spread his arms and embraced Hinata. Hinata was just as high as Tsukishima's chest. He added, "You never grew taller. That is what makes you the Little Giant."

"Tsu-Tsukishima." Hinata stammered. Hinata looked at the man behind them, crossing his arms, with a slit smile left on his face.

Tsukishima let go and grabbed the books on the counter. Hinata still stood from where he is, still holding the pack of manga on his hand.

He didn't understand what is happening to him right now.

His eyes turned on the clock at the bookstore. It has been pass 9 am that time. His eyes bulged out when the thought rose up his head. He was so late. His morning class was 8 am. And he has to present his research paper to his professor. It was the only thing left for him to pass the semester and go for the requisites on the next and las semester in the scary college.

But he missed the first hour. What in the world he is doing? He protested. Without his mind, he just saw himself running with full speed. His legs moved all by itself, and he can't see it moving. He was on the street crowded with a lot of people while the traffic light is green. All the buses and huge vehicles are crossing. Hinata can't stop. He can't command his feet, until he was to reach a bus crossing.

That is when the traffic light turned red. The bus stopped in front on his way. Still, he can't force himself to stop. He will crash on it. Then.

He flew. His feet pushed himself up above and landed on the other side of the road. He rolled on the street, then his head bumped on the street light post. He quickly stood, without minding the pain all over his body. His forehead gushes out blood. He just wiped it with his arm.

Everyone was looking at him. He doesn't know it.

Then he ran through the gate of the university, until he reached his class hall. He held the door post, with his bloody hands. His face was covered by his drying blood and his clothes were all filthy with dust, blood and sweat.

He was catching his breath when his old man professor shot an eye on him. It was 9: 30 am that time. The old man followed him as he walks towards his seat.

He forgot he was the first presenter of the class for that morning.

Obviously, he failed. That will mark him a failing grade.

"You will have another year here Hinata-san. For missing this crucial report, you will not be allowed for taking the subjects next semester. You have to wait another year to graduate. I hope your scholarship will not bust you out." the rasping voice of his professor brought chills through his spine.

Hinata's muscle began to stand stiff. The pain he ignored earlier chased him. His body started to crump. As the thoughts slowly sinking on him, his head started to blow. The blood pressure suddenly increased. The blood runs down his face very fast, until he felt his head starting to feel cold.

He started to look pale. His hands are clasping so tight, his sweat reeks with his bloody clothes. His chest pounds very loud. He cannot move. His chair shakes.

And no one cared to mind him.

The professor started to speak in his class right after the last presenter.

Then, after few more minutes, the class was dismissed. His classmates left the room until he was the only one left inside.

Nothing could be seen but him and the empty chairs on the class hall.

The blood from his body dried and the smell rose in the atmosphere. Hot midday air blew over him. He cannot move. He will break down soon.

His brain was frozen. All his thinking stopped. His body moved on its own. He found his way on the stairs toward the rooftop of that building. He took every step very slow, until he reached the brim of the rooftop.

He cannot move his head. His eyes traveled around. The hot air blew. No one's around. No one's below down there, just flat ground, and few shrubs.

He didn't ask himself what he really wanted to do. He knew the answer, but he can't find the way how to. It was nearly impossible. He was trapped. If this was a chess game, he was checked mate.

He thought he should be in another world, in another world where his existence can find a new direction. If there is, he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there. If there is only a way.

Hinata gazed up the sun. He never mind its heat. He leaned his head on the horizon. Then, he heard a chuckle from behind. He took a deep breath. He never gave to thinking. He was about to move his feet backwards, away from the brim.

A hand pushed his back. He fell

His feet dangled, then lost the feeling of the ground. The rapid gust of air pulled him below. With his hands flailing, he never felt what is happening. He saw the concrete approaching, then a black out.

He heard the siren. That's right, a siren, he deciphered in himself. There are lights, blue or red right above him. It is blurring but he knew it was blue and red.

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata..." a soft chant he heard every where. There are a lot of soft voices.

"Hinata... Hinata... Hold on tight..." It was Yachi's blurring voice, he thought, it was her.

Moments passed, the chants fade. The blue and red lights were gone. He figured blurring rays of dim light. His chest feels a tingly feeling spreading across his entire torso. His upper body lifts itself. Then it slowly bump down.

He heard a long high-pitched ring next to his head.

"Flat lines..." he heard so clear.

"You want to find a way out Hinata Shoyo?" a voice of a girl uttered.

He blast his eyes open and the light above shone before him.

"He's dead."


	5. Chapter5

Hinata can't feel his body. Pitch black was all over him. He wasn't sure if it is his sight. It is nothingness. He himself felt he wasn't even there.

"Shoyo." a voice sounded. It reverberated.

"Shoyo." another sound spoke. It was blurring, cracking noise.

"Shoyo!" a loud call waved through his ear. It was a girl's voice.

Hinata's eyes blast opened and he made a sudden gasp. He hyperventilated a few moments, breathing air in and out.

Where am I? The question formed in his head. Violet bunch of cotton waves are above him. He wasn't sure if those are clouds. He felt his legs and his arms. He pushed his body up against the floor and took a seat.

He was still breathing hard, when he saw everything around him, violet and black bunch of clouds and smoke.

"You are too hard to wake up, dumb ass." a voice from behind him spoke out. She's far from where he is.

Hinata turned his head. He saw a girl wearing a black torn hoodie, like a trash bag that covers her entire body. She has pink hair and fair complexion. She was sitting on a flying giant sphere.

"Wait, what? Where am I? Who are you?" Hinata, pushed himself against the floor with his legs to get away.

The girl flew and slowly landed on her feet right in front of him.

"I am Amaterasu." the girl moved her head right in Hinata's nose.

Hinata gulped as he met her gaze. She was blank. She moved her head away and stood straight.

"As far as I can remember, you made a wish on the well in the shrine named after me." the girl crossed her arms and turned her back against him. She continued, "I heard your mind that night about legends and parallel worlds. You even felt the world where I got you wasn't even yours am I right?"

Hinata got a grip on his hands and stood on his feet. The girl is still at her back on him.

Hinata asked, "Am I dead already?"

The girl turned and answered, "No. Not yet. Because I got you from that world you are in. But I can bring you back and let you die, instead."

"What?" Hinata staggered back and flustered.

"Yes. I don't know what will happen to you in any second but still I got you from there." she answered.

"Wait! Am I dreaming right? And maybe I am already in a coma after that fall." Hinata said, his mouth trembles. His teeth grit.

"Of course not. The time in the world where you live is currently paused." the girl said.

She flew slowly and take a seat on her sphere. She put her arm on her chin and looked HInata for few moments. Her face is still blank.

She said, "You are right about what you think last night, but suicide wasn't the right way to go to this place and to another world. So I pushed you and now, you are here."

"So I was murdered?" Hinata replied. His eyes never left her. He still shakes. He can't comprehend what is happening to him right now.

"I told you, you weren't dead." the girl said. she continued, "I got you here to have a deal with you. In your world, I am a symbol of an historical person, but in another world, I exist like this, a mythical being and I can grant wishes."

Hinata startled. He asked, "So that means, the shrines are a gateway to another world?"

"Time lines to be precise. And you are right, but most likely, bookstores are the common gateway. As to how I got you is none of your business." the girl explained.

"What deal has something between you and me?" Hinata clasped his hand.

Though still vague, a strange bliss filled his mind. What he thought could be real. His wish has something even greater to offer for him. Could it be? Or he will be in a greater mess? He just don't care right now. He wanted to live happily again. He wanted to play volleyball again. He wanted to be the Little Giant again. He want to find that bliss of winning again. A thought uttered on his mind, I wanted to go back in time then.

"I can hear your mind you know." the girl said straight to him. "Let us have a contract, Hinata Shoyo."

"Count me in!" Hinata shouted without hesitation.

"Alright." The girl motioned her hand in her front. Hinata felt his body was lifting against the floor. He floated right in front of her. She looked at him with a nearly frowning face. She said, "Getting easily waved with your tempting thoughts. Any way, that's your problem."

"What are you going do to me?" Hinata asked. He never lost his eyes on her face. His nervousness faded.

"I will bring you back in that time you play as you I have conditions." the girl said, while her other hand is on her chin.

"I can't let you forget your memory of you in the current state, or simply, that world's probable future." She sighed and stood from the sphere. she continued, "You can't forget what you are right now in order to return to your current time."

Hinata flustered. His eyes had gone big and his pupils dilated.

The girl furthered speaking, "This is a game, Shoyo. I want you to play the game I played before, but this time, you have to do it in a volleyball way."

"The game you play? I don't know who you are, how would I know?" he burst out.

"Future Diary game. In that game, whomever wins, become the new king or queen of that players are capable of knwoing the future of their opponents by means of their future diary." She answered. She continued, "But in your case, nobody else should win, except you. You have to play all those tournaments all over again. If you win the nationals, then you can return to the original world you are in."

Hinata gulped. Goosebumps reverberated through his skin as the chills run up to his back.

"If not, I will breach this contract and you will be trapped there, until your existence fade and you'll die." She said. She pointed her hand on him. She said, "One more thing, do not act what you are now to that world. Don't act you already knew what will happen. Don't bring the elements of your present time to the past. I will immediately terminate our deal in case. I am looking at you, remember that."

"Wa-wait, how would I know what I should do?" Hinata shivered. He clasped his hands. He asked, "What if I did it accidentally?"

"It is just your apprehensions that will hinder you. Get rid of it immediately and act like normal. You would know if the contract's breached if the pieces of your memory fade and worse, if you never knew it had faded. That world will slowly eat you and you will be trapped." She explained.

Hinata's thoughts are scrambling on his head. He didn't know what should do. But he committed already. A lot of possibilities roamed his mind. He can't stop thinking as the mechanics slowly sink on his head.

"You have to win. Remember, it was only you who will play again. They did it in the past. They never knew you are playing with them again. How will affect the future is based on what you did to them." The girl said.

"How could I talk to you when you bring me back?" he asked suddenly.

"Just go back to the shrine. But make sure, nothing will suspect you. Remember, you are playing the future diary game. Anything you do will account changes in the future." She crossed her arms on her chest. She added, "You could also see me in manga bookstore and video center. I am more known as, Yuno."

Hinata looked at her straight on her eyes. He began to fell being ready for anything. Without his own comprehension, he smiled. But deep in his thoughts, there is something more than this girl wants. he knows, a greater price he has to pay.

The entire time was quite unbearable for him. But in few seconds, everything seemed to go beyond what he expected.

He opened his eyes and the surprised burst his chest pounding.

Mirai Nikki wasn't fun at all. Playing games isn't good most of the time, especially that one. No, it will never be.


	6. Chapter6

Hinata shivered. The cool feeling run down through his spine. He was still in front of this girl he never knew who was. She ended speaking afterwards.

"Stick to my rules and you can return safely." Yuno said. She waved her hands. "Enjoy the game, Little Giant."

The clouds around rose up above Hinata and swallowed him. Not longer a moment, he never realized where he was.

"You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return..." a soft voice his ears caught out of nowhere. It was all nothing. He cannot feel himself again.

There are lights, blurring, fading beams of lights everywhere. He heard again, the soft voice speaking, "I grant you a place to belong..."

His sight starts to see. It was still blurring. The beams of light shines so bright, that he was blinded. Hinata saw a silhouette. He gradually pictures the details of it. It was a person, a man. That was a man, he said to himself. It was where he hears the voice.

Its utterance become clear for him. His voice is deep, like of a young adult male. The man said, "My name is Karasuno, bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here..."

The man was motioning his hand before his chest. The end of his fingertip was lighted with blue light. As the fingertip moves, a trace of blue line was left floating in the air. Hinata cannot see the man clearly.

"With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life and make thee a shinki. Thou art Shoyo, as shinki, setsu. Come Hinata." the voice become louder and clearer.

Hinata felt a grip of air around his body. He saw the traces of lights from the fingertip of the man formed his name. The blinding light tightened him. He felt his insides where crumping, and a hallow pain runs through every nerve of his body. He was feeling himself again. He was beginning to become stiff.

For few seconds, the light disappeared and he felt himself floating in the air.

The silhouette becomes vivid. He saw a middle-aged man, about at his late 20's, wearing a black jersey jacket and jogging pants. His hair was white and one of his hand is on his pocket. He was walking towards Hinata until he was an inch close to him.

Hinata's sight was as just as the man's torso. The man moved his hand and grabbed him.

"What a wonderful shinki, finally, a sword!" the man said, waving a sword in the air. He looked at the blade in between his eyes. He saw his reflection and smiled as the light run shining through it.

That is only when Hinata realized he was a naked sword blade. He was a sword blade. The man was holding him very tight with his warm hands.

"Revert, Shoyo!" the man threw him in the air. He gushed out beams of light and eventually his form changed into his human shape. He became human again.

"My, you are too young, Shoyo!" the man walked close to him. Hinata looked at his hands, turned his head around and grabbed his hair. He was wearing a white kimono and a pair of white slippers.

"WAHHHHHH..." he shrieked and kneeled on the ground.

"Hinata, I am Karasuno, your master. I have summoned you from the far shore to serve as my shinki. " The man pulled his hand down on him. He smiled.

Hinata looked at him for few seconds. He eyes started to brim tears. He's mouth was wide open. At this very moment, he couldn't grasp what is happening to him right now.

"Sir, please, help me..." the only words left his mouth.

"I permit you to serve and remain by my side longer than a kin. You've nothing to fear anymore." The man grabbed his head and brushed his orange hair.

"Why am I here? All I remember is that I am speaking with Yuno and, and...and..." Hinata spoke so fast he caught his breath.

The man stepped back and waved his hand away from him. His eyes startled while looking at him.

"You remember?" the man asked.

Hinata darted his eyes on the man. The man trembled and keeps on stepping back little steps. He escape his gaze and looked down below.

"Yeah. I was with Yuno talking about that deal of taking me back from the past to play volleyball again." Hinata spoke out quietly.

Hinata scratched his neck. He felt a different texture of his skin right on his collar bone. He gazed down and he saw his name, Hinata written on it.

The man's jaw dropped suddenly. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come, Azumane, Sawamura!" The man stepped back.

Blue beams of light arched above him. It shone the place and flew. As it landed the ground, the light turned into a bow gun. The man grabbed and pointed the bow gun on Hinata's head. At a short distance, he kept his eye on the gun towards him.

"Wha-what?" Hinata jerked and slid himself on the ground.

Hinata gulped. His throat was so dry he couldn't move his tongue. He held his jaw dropped while trembling. His teeth gnashing sounded over the man's.

"Oh. I think you're alright." the man slowly put the gun down. He sighed and walked. He shouted, "Revert, Asahi, Daichi!"

The bow gun shone and dissipated into light. It slid through his grip and darted itself back from nowhere.

"Now that my other shinkis were gone, I could ask you this. Are you becoming a phantom?" the man bent his body to gaze down at Hinata who know lies on his back in the ground. He never smiled and looked at Hinata sharply. He spoke out again,"Tell me, Shoyo. Tell me what you remember. Did you remember how you die?"

"I didn't die! I am just in a coma. I was just, just..." Hinata yelled while he was standing. A sharp prickling pain struck his chest. He fell on his knees. He groaned, "Awww..."

"Awww... Ah!..." the man gripped his chest and fell on the ground. The man said, rasping with his words, "Don't feel so bad. I was so stupid to treat you earlier after I said you don't have to be afraid."

Not longer a moment, the pain on Hinata's chest dissipated and the residual pain just left. He knew what he felt. It wasn't ordinary. It was what his heart felt. It was guilt. And worry.

"One more thing, do not act what you are now to that world. Don't act you already knew what will happen. Don't bring the elements of your present time to the past. I will immediately terminate our deal in case. I am looking at you, remember that."

It was what Yuno said. The exact same words struck his mind right before his chest ached. It is her warning, he thought. He hoped it was a warning, that there are warnings he could rely on.

Is this really happening? What should I do? He asked in himself.

This is a game. And there is no turning back. There's only one way out-to win. And there was a thousand ways to be trapped-to mess up.

"Come Shoyo. I will take you home." Karasuno said and led him walking.


	7. Chapter7

As they walk, Hinata stayed behind the man. They are walking at the streets of Yukigaoka, and now approaching that public volleyball court he used to see everyday when he goes to school.

Karasuno. That was the man's name. And now, he was his shinki, and he is his master. Karasuno believes he was already dead. Is he really dead? He don't think so. If that was what Yuno said to him, he might better believe it. But why would Karasuno hit him earlier when he said he remembers? Nothing is making any sense. For him, since things start to become out of ordinary, he should stick to what he has been told.

This isn't the past, he murmured in himself. But it is only one thing he was sure, it is another world, a different one from where he really was. He just thought it was impossible, but now, he was already here.

Karasuno stopped. He had a sudden grip on his phone. Hinata bumped behind him.

"Another diary holder." Karasuno mumbled. He heard his phone produced cracking digital sound. He saw the message right in the screen. He gritted his teeth. Sweat immediately run through his forehead.

At that moment, Hinata realized it was already dark. The only ones that give them light through out the way are the street lights. The two of them stopped right under a lamp post. The alleys are all silent but the wind howls while the breeze came over.

Hinata looked at the dark alley. The light from the street light cannot reach it. From there, the two of them heard sounds. These are taps on the hard road. It was getting louder, and coming closer to them.

Hinata peeked at Karasuno's phone and he saw this in the screen:

9.45: Karasuno calls his shinki as the enemy reveals in the light.  
9.47: Karasuno attacked Nekoma with Hinata  
9.49: Nekoma flipped his body and drew his shinki, Kenma.  
9.51: Nekoma stabbed Karasuno on his belly. Kenma slices Karasuno's neck. Hinata breaks in pieces.  
9.53: KARASUNO DEAD END

"Wha-what?" Hinata staggered backwards when he read the text message. It was already 9.44 in the evening according to Karasuno's phone.

Karasuno's hand was trembling. His body shakes while his teeth grit really hard. The sweat drips on his forehead despite the cold blow of air around him. Will I win this? The thought just uttered in his mind.

"We are not gonna lose. We beat Nekoma in the nationals before." Hinata immediately blurted out and put his palm on his master's back.

Karasuno took a deep breath and his eyes darted back to the screen. It was already 9.46. The messages changed.

9.47 Karasuno calls his Shinki.  
9.48 Nekoma attacks.  
Then it blurs...

"Come Hinata." Karasuno shouted.

A gust of air brushed behind him. A blurred shadow whizzed behind. He flipped his body and jumped in the air. His arms reached Hinata as he turns into a sword blade. He grabbed him and landed rolling on the floor. He immediately bent his legs and sit while the sword blade is on his mouth.

"Oh, it is my first time seeing a diary holder around here." At a short distance, a blonde man appeared and stepped on the light. He was wearing a maroon jersey jacket. On the left side of his jacket was an cross stitch, Nekoma. And there was a boomerang with sharp blades on its two ends. He said, "It has been a long time since I have seen you, flightless crow..."

Karasuno wipes his forehead with his arm. He didn't realize the blood gushing out from his head. He holds his sword on his hand and stood.

"How long you have been a diary holder, Nekoma?" Karasuno said. His teeth still gnash. He looked at the man sharply.

"Oh, don't be so scared, my destined rival. It was just yesterday when I met that new reincarnation of Amaterasu, Gasai Yuno." Nekoma starts to take his steps, one by one every after his words until he was a meter close to Karasuno.

Hinata from his point of view as a sword can still read the messages from his master's phone.

9.58: Nekoma plays his shinki boomerang behind his back while talking to Karasuno.  
10.00: Karasuno dodge the boomerang. He jumped in the air and rolled again.  
10.02: Nekoma started to run towards Karasuno. Karasuno gripped Hinata and waved it on Nekoma.  
10.04: Nekoma dodged Karasuno but missed to get away further  
10.05: Karasuno slashed Nekoma's arms and stabbed his chest.  
10.07: NEKOMA DEAD END

Hinata narrowed his eyes. There are little shadows moving behind Nekoma. His eyes bulged out.

Nekoma rolls the boomerang on his hand. He tossed it back and forth while his eyes are following.

"You know, it has been a long time we never seen each other but it was much more pitiful to meet again like this, getting each other's life." Nekoma was almost dancing with his boomerang.

Hinata can't get the sense of what's written in the phone. But as he had observed, it somehow tells what will happen next.

Nekoma threw the boomerang flying. It rolled in the air so fast. It's whizzing sound flips the wind. Karasuno's head turned and follow the direction of the boomerang. He gripped his sword tightly. As his eyes nailed on that boomerang, it slowly disappears, it goes further up in the dark sky.

Hinata suddenly felt worried about it. He looked at Nekoma. Nekoma was having a zipped smile while gazing at him. He noticed the shadows behind him are still moving, and their movements were faster than earlier. Hinata's eyes suddenly darted back to the phone.

10.03: Nekoma's shinki Kenma, impaled Karasuno.  
10.05: Karasuno dropped to the ground.  
10.07: KARASUNO DEAD END

"Kenma" Karasuno whispered while his eyes quickly glanced at the phone.

The sky lightened up.

"Hahahahah... Kenma, kill Karasuno..." Nekoma burst out laughing while his hands are spreading around.

Karasuno felt scared as he looked at up above the sky. The boomerang wasn't coming back. It is almost time.

Hinata's eyes bulge out. He slipped through Karasuno's grip and flew before his master. Thousands of blades rained before Karasuno's eyes. It came from Nekoma's back. Nekoma was still laughing while the blades spread across him.

Hinata's blade moved fast, whizzing, swirling the air around Karasuno. The clatter of bouncing metal blades becomes very loud in less than seconds. Karasuno can't move. He can't even see Hinata moving so fast. Hundreds and thousands of blades are approaching from all directions but he never felt anything to strike him. No, there's nothing that hurts him.

Along with the blade raining was the light and sparks of Hinata against those. Far from that point, he saw Nekoma, who was still laughing.

"So, this is Kenma, your thousand blades. You deceived that diary, Nekoma." Karasuno wiped his mouth and his forehead with his arm. The blood starts to dry up. "I thought that boomerang was it."

The blades won't stop approaching. Hinata was still invisible, only the blur left of his movements was what Karasuno sees. Karasuno can't think of what he should do. Slowly, he felt being tired. He knew, it was because of his shinki. Hinata was exhausting with his speed. Then, he felt a bone on his chest cracked.

"Ahhh..." he wailed. He gripped his chest with his palm and fell on his knees. He vomited blood and coughed very loudly.

"Karasuno-sama." Hinata gazed back at his master while clattering over the other blades. He was very tired. But he can still move. He can, but not for long.

A blade bumped on him. His edge cracked.

"AHHHH..." Karasuno felt the strike on his chest. He fell on the ground, vomiting blood. His head bumped but he's eyes are still open.

"Karasunooo..." Hinata wailed as the pain of cracking rapidly drives through his body. It was like his bones are all cracking one by one. He wailed while the thousand blades are still bouncing against him, "Ahhhhhhh... It...It...hurts... Ahhhhh..."

While Karasuno was on the ground, he noticed all the blades turned their direction to Hinata until there is no blade that approaches him.

"No. NOoooo... Please stop. Hinata will die..." Karasuno s=tried to stand up. He lifted up his hand on Nekoma far away. Nekoma was still having a grin while his eyes are stuck on his blades, flocking the lone sword.

"Come... Sawamura... Sugawa..." words left Karasuno's mouth when his eyes darted to Hinata. The crack on his blade branched. Then he..

Hinata breaks in pieces. His pieces clattered over the other blades until all of it fell on the ground.

"No... Hinata..." Karasuno tried to run but he faltered on his shoes.

The blades stopped from moving and all flew towards the back of Nekoma.

Karasuno stood and grabbed Hinata's pieces on the ground. His hand shakes while holding those blade pieces. A great hollow pain struck his chest but he tried to endure it.

"Time for you, fallen crow." Nekoma said and looked at Karasuno sharply.

Karasuno gripped the blades on his hand until it wounds him and his blood oozes from it. Tears brimmed on his eyes. He cannot do anything.

Nekoma was motioning his hand as all his thousand blades directed their point edge on Karasuno. He was stunned as the glitter of lights suddenly shone up from the ground where Hinata's pieces rest.

Karasuno stood up. Hinata's pieces was lighting up, like fireflies. Then the ones in ground floated in the open air. Karasuno stood as the pieces stopped at his front. The ones on his bloody hands joined the ones floating and started to light up.

Nekoma's jaw dropped. Karasuno stepped back. Hinata's pieces were changing. Each piece is becoming longer, long lines of yellow light. As the light slowly fades, Hinata's pieces drew and landed on Karasuno's open palms.

It was a pack of metal arrows.

"Ha... Ahh..." Karasuno had a sudden gasp of air as he absorbs what beholds before his eyes. He staggered back.

Nekoma out of nowhere whispered, "A hafuri vessel."

His eyes bulged out and never realized what will happen next.


	8. chapter8

Nekoma flustered to what he have seen. It has been a long time since both of them, he and Karasuno witnessed a shinki changed and become a hafuri vessel. Hafuri vessels are shinkis that evolved after receiving deadly damage in order to protect its master with all of its capacities. For a master, having a hafuri vessel is a great privilege and no gift from others can equate its value. It is a rare thing. It carries much power and have the capacity to maximize the powers of his master's other shinkis. Masters tend to desperate to have at least once in their reincarnation.

"Karasuno. It seems you been quite fortunate tonight." Nekoma wiped his mouth with his hand. He looked at Karasuno who was still standing startled. He pointed his hand on him and said, "It is not yet over. Kenma, kill Karasuno!"

The thousand blades swiftly flew in the air. They are all in one direction, towards Karasuno. Karasuno seemed frozen on his point. He was still holding the pack of arrows. He just lifted his head slowly, that is when the blades are impaled all over his body, on his arms, on his back, on his chest, on his torso and on his legs. His hands holding Hinata are the only part of him that didn't struck.

"Ahhh..." a soft moan left on Karasuno's mouth. He dropped on his knees while looking above the sky. His eyes and his mouth are wide open. Blood slowly dripped from his lips down to his chin.

Half of the blades' body are impaled on Karasuno's muscles. The thrust just stopped the moment it hit him. Blood gushing very slowly on his wounds.

Nekoma waved his hand in the air, making every blade left paused floating. He shrugged and said, "I thought your hafuri will show us are better show. Quite disappointing."

Nekoma made another wave of his hand, directing the floating blades on his sides. The ones impaled on Karasuno was quickly pulled over. The blood spurted out, sprinkling in the air as soon as the blade left its jab.

"Ahhh...Ahhhhh..." Karasuno groaned softly, he fell of his back in the ground. The arrows clanged bouncing as it fell from his grip.

"Too bad for you, Karasuno. You are playing this game unarmed with any of your rusted shinkis. Use them at least and don't let them pity on you." Nekoma said. He ambled towards Karasuno.

There is nothing Karasuno could feel but the pain of his almost hundred wounds. The pain is firing inside, growing, stunning his muscles he almost shout. None of it would ease even a little. His blood never stop flooding, his black jersey jacket was almost dripping with it. But for him, this isn't something he couldn't endure. There is a lot more he had been through. He will not give up. Not this time, not tonight that he had a new start.

Karasuno despite his nerves racking, he mumbled, almost a soft whisper, "Come... Nishinoya..."

"Goodbye, crow. Battle at the garbage dump ends here." Nekoma shouted, having a bad grin on his face. Surrounds him are his thousand blades floating in the air. He motioned his hands up, then down.

The thousand blades followed and rain over towards Karasuno. Nekoma laughs loudly while his hands are on his waist. Along with his laugh was the clattering sound of sparking blades that bounces over each other. From his point, he can only see the blades storming on Karasuno and their sparks forming a huge silver dome. He spread his arms on his sides and took a deep breath. The air around that silver dome becomes warmer despite the blowing breeze of the night.

The storm of blades lasted for few more seconds. Until Nekoma held his hands down, that is when the blades stopped moving. It paused in the air and as he moved his hands, all of it slowly returned to his back. One by one, the blades entered into a small back pocket of his jersey pants.

Nekoma held his chin. He saw the body of Karasuno, lying on the ground. The body didn't move even a slight reflex. Karasuno's right arm spread before his head while his other hand lies beneath his body. His white hair turned red because of his drying blood. The stink of it rose above him.

"That'll do. I win." Nekoma turned his back and started to walk away. Eventually, he was gone out of nowhere.

It takes a lot more seconds to pass. Karasuno's finger moved slightly. Then, his hand.

"Re-re-reve-vert, Ni-ni-nishino-no-yaa..." a crack, hoarse whisper he uttered. His eyes are squinting.

A huge pink dome of light appeared right above him. The pink light glowed then congested into a sphere. Eventually, it turned into a human form.

"Karasuno-sama." It was a short boy, shorter than Hinata. He ran through his master and grabbed his shoulders. The boy said softly, "My bad, I almost didn't make it on time."

"Re-re-vert,... Sho-sho-yo." Karasuno uttered again.

The pack of arrows flew in the air and glowed into a yellow light. The light formed into a human shape and become Hinata on his white kimono.

Karasuno's head lifted in the ground, trying to look at Hinata. Hinata received his master's eyes. Karasuno smiled then he passed out. His head bumped on the ground.

"Karasuno-sama." the other boy shrieked. He looked at Hinata and commanded, "Hey, you, help me bring him to our manor. It's few meters away from here."

Hinata nodded and come closer to them.

Nekoma was just few kilometers away. He was headed to the train station back to Tokyo. He entered to the train and the train ran through. He was so excited because of what he did, that battle he never thought would really come to their reality. Karasuno is dead. It was what on his mind. He soon forget about his phone, the future diary he holds, as same as other diary holders like Karasuno.

He had a sudden glimpse on it, sliding his hand on the screen and looked at the messages. His eyebrows arched down as anger slowly fills in him. Looking back at the phone was his mistake.

10.12: Nekoma commanded his shinki, Kenma to attack.  
10.13: Karasuno called his shinki Nishinoya.  
10.14: Nishinoya in his shinki form covered his master as a pink force field.  
10.16: Nekoma walked away.  
10.18: Karasuno reverted his shinkis.  
10.20: Karasuno escaped.

"That bastard!" Nekoma stood on his seat on the train and gripped his phone tightly. He shakes while his teeth gnashes with his anger.

The ones in the train looked at him flustered. He quickly took a seat and pretend that didn't happen.

"We will meet again, fallen crow. Next time, you won't get away from me." He whispered in himself. He crossed his arms over his chest while breathing like a bull.

Meanwhile, Hinata and that boy, Nishinoya in their human forms, carried their master back to their manor. Each arm of Karasuno hangs on each of their necks. It has been few meters since they started walking from that mountain hill of Yukigaoka.

Hinata can't process the things he just saw in the last hour of his life. He can't believe what he can do, or at least what he did. He was so confused right now. Even though knew who Nishinoya was, he can'tstart speaking to him. Back in his time at the Karasuno Volleyball Club in high school, Nishinoya was their libero. His defense has been so formidable throughout the years. Aside from him who acted as the little giant, the grand ace of the team, Nishinoya has been very reliable and his skills are far from just promising. He was just short like him, but they made their niche over the volleyball games.

And now, he was a pack of arrows. And Nishinoya here is a force field. The heck who couldn't understand this logic he had been for a while.

It was when Hinata starts to train up his thoughts when he heard Nishinoya said, "All right, we are here!"

Hinata was shocked to see the grand manor of his master was the building of his old high school.


	9. Chapter9

The gate of Karasuno's manor opens itself as they enter. Karasuno was almost blinded, his eyes are still squinting, his muscles stiffened while each of his hundred wounds fire up the agonizing pain. Hinata and Nishinoya feels his dried blood, like colloids all over his jacket, and on his open skin.

It was yet dark, the night fog descends in the atmosphere of the manor lawn. The oval and the tennis court are all filled with gloom but the moonlight penetrates despite the night fog. There are no lights except for the moon. Hinata gazed the manor buildings, its arrangements, its glass windows from which the moonlight reflects, the doors of the classrooms inside and its long silent halls. He traveled his eyes around and it caught approaching the basketball gyms. It was exactly the same as Karasuno High School in his world. But he never seen like this gloomy and empty. What terrifies him is the silence that now surrounds it and the pitch black far from what he could see.

"Where are our team mates?" Hinata asked out of nowhere.

"Inside our special shinki training hall. It may seemed so dark, but inside those buildings are really day-like." Nishinoya quickly answered. He added, "Karasuno-sama provided enough we need according to our skills. He'll provide a specialized room for you as his new shinki."

"Nekoma said I was a hafuri. But I don't get it. I became a sword once but when I broke while fighting, I changed into a pack of arrows." Hinata muttered while they are slowly walking.

Nishinoya stopped. He looked at Hinata straight in the eyes. Hinata received his steady gaze but he can't help bulging.

"Hafuri. Tell me exactly who are you, Shoyo." after few moments, Nishinoya asked. His eyes never left him. He didn't even blinked.

"I-I am Hinata Shoyo. I have been summoned by him about an hour ago. And I do-don't get what was going around here." Hinata stammered. He said, "The rest is vague for me to remember."

"All right, I won't push you. But our master needs you more than anyone he had. You carry much power as a hafuri vessel, most especially in tough times like this." Nishinoya started to step forward. Hinata followed.

While speaking, Nishinoya tilted his head down. He began to feel uneasy to what he heard. He almost cannot process things up. He don't know where his feeling had conceived, but for him, everything is suspicious and strange. He don't know how to put it, but all of a sudden, these feelings made him off.

Nishinoya continued, "You see, he was almost killed by that wild cat. And we don't know if Karasuno-sama will ever be gotten out by this strangling situation. It is a game you know."

"Mirai Nikki." Hinata out of nowhere spoke out.

Nishinoya narrowed his eyes. He had a quick glance on Hinata and reverted back his eyes on the way. Hinata didn't seen him who seemed out of his self.

Karasuno's back twitched. His hands and arms reflexed. They made a sudden stop and let Karasuno fall on his knees. He choked and blood showered from his mouth. His wounds started to bleed again. Hinata feels a warm wet spreading across his white kimono from Karasuno's jacket. Karasuno's eyes cannot stop squinting until his head hanged over his neck. His consciousness was totally gone.

Hinata and Nishinoya felt heavier as they walk again. It was too hard for them to carry a tall man since they are naturally short boys.

"That's the shinkis' special training hall. Karasuno-sama needs medication so we will take him there." Nishinoya pointed his finger on the approaching huge building. He paused then spoke out again, "He never had this kind of severe damage. Self-healing won't do."

It was a building behind a four-storey building. Hinata felt excited when he saw the facade of the building. It was their volleyball gym.

Nishinoya pulled the door of the volleyball gym while Karasuno is still on his nape. Hinata followed. Suddenly, worry arose from him. The light from the gym spread across them, almost blinding Hinata. He shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Hurry. Karasuno-sama needs medication." Nishinoya shouted as blurred silhouettes came approaching towards him.

In few moments, Hinata seen those ones clearly. About 5 to 6 boys are now crowding him and Nishinoya, wearing white t-shirt and sport shorts.

"Let me carry him for you." a slightly older man came and grabbed Karasuno's arm on Hinata's nape. It was Daichi Sawamura, his team captain.

"Thanks for taking him here, Nishinoya. What happened to him?" Hinata caught on his side. It was Sugawara, a hand is on his waist facing Nishinoya in the brim of the door.

The rest he could hear are loud, blurring whisper-like sentences. His attention to hearing it diverged to what beholds him. There were his high school team mates, inside this hall. He can't believe it. It was their volleyball gym. There are about three boys standing right on the side of the net nailing their eyes on Daichi and Asahi carrying Karasuno towards three boys who were pulling a wheeled stretcher. Those boys were his original cohorts when he entered Karasuno the first time, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama. The ones pulling the stretcher are the second years, Ennoshita, Narita and Tanaka.

There was a man, commanding those boys who were pulling the stretcher, having a head band on his head, a much younger version of his coach Ukai, his grandson, he remembered way back when he was on the manga book store. They are all speaking with each other, moving their hands and having that small twitches but none of it was on Hinata's intuition. He was just so startled to see everyone again, back in this time, though everything seemed out of his comprehension.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand landed on his shoulder. He immediately turned and saw Sugawara smiling behind him.

"Who are you, boy? Are you a shinki from another master?" Sugarawa asked gleefully. He added, "Thanks for bringing our master here on our manor."

"He was our master's new shinki, named Shoyo." Nishinoya answered.

Daichi and Tanaka came approaching in their circle.

"You are the one earlier who was Karasuno-sama thought would become a phantom." Daichi immediately butted in. He looked at Sugawara and Nishinoya, "Asahi and I are there earlier, but we were immediately reverted when Karasuno-sama had something in mind."

Hinata felt a chill running through his spine. He realized, this man, Daichi was the bow gun earlier. He thought he might be in trouble.

"You see, since our master and us are now involved in a death game, I can't lay on my trust in you. You might be a Nora." Daichi narrowed his eyes on Hinata. All the ones around clasped his hands and stepped back. All of them gave Hinata a sharp gaze. Daichi added, "I can't let my master die in anyway."

"A Nora? You mean a stray shinki? Man, those other masters are too desperate to get that Yuno's core." Tanaka said, motioning his hand and pointed to Hinata. He said, "Quit spying around you dumb ass."

Hinata stepped back. He gripped the edge of his kimono. His hand shook, making the kimono uncover his chest. Daichi's sharp eyes caught darkened lines on Hinata's collar bone. He walked closer to him. His eyebrows rose up.

"Show me your name, shinki." Daichi held Hinata's Kimono and pulled it over, revealing his name, "HINATA."

"I know it might sound strange, but he is already a hafuri." Nishinoya blurted out of the blue.

"What?" all of them turned their heads on Nishinoya who was holding his waist with both of his hands with his eyes closed.

Daichi's turned his head on Hinata very slowly. He said, "Hafuri."

"How? Noya? How?" Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya's collar and pulled it through his face.

"I don't know. Only Karasuno-sama could answer that. Though Shoyo said, he was, as what Nekoma described him. He didn't know any stuff around here, I guess. Being new in the far shore is quite rough, you know." Nishinoya waving his hand in between him and Tanaka's face.

Hinata took a deep breath. Eventually, Daichi moved his head on him, until their noses was an inch close.

"What could you offer for us to believe and trust you, hafuri, if you really are?" he asked. He continued, "You see, you will be confirmed as legitimate ours only when Karasuno-sama's wake up. After all, the story is just came from you. And we can't call Nekoma here just to confirm for us. You might be his' nora."

"Daichi, Daichi, enough with deep suspicions. If he really was a newly being in the far shore, what we do would be very stressful for him." Sugawara held Daichi's shoulder.

Daichi stepped back, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He thought for few moments.

"Alright, for now, as part of countermeasures, we will let him stay on the manor compound, but he can't stay here in shinki training hall." Daichi finally remarked.

Hinata gulped when hearing the last sentence from his former team captain, "He will stay outside."


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata gulped the moment the thought of what Daichi said struck his mind.

"He should stay outside this hall, where his powers will be restricted in case he was a Nora and a Hafuri at the same time." Daichi spoke to everyone. He finally gazed to Hinata, "I hope you understand. It is not to discriminate you, but we are on a desperate situation, that the lives of each of us is on the line."

Hinata just nodded.

"Alright." Daichi turned his back and started walking. Sugawara and Tanaka followed him. Nishinoya led Hinata towards the door. Daichi from where he is commanded, "Nishinoya, activate the force field around this hall and cast the nullifying field around the whole manor."

"Roger!" Nishinoya answered. He let Hinata stood outside the door of the gym. He said, "I hope you understand. If you really are one of us, you'll get it why soon."

"Thanks." Hinata nodded his head. It was when the light of the gym hall disappeared from his very eyes. The dual door is now tightly closed.

Hinata walked from the facade of the volleyball gym and gazed upward. There were up the stars, the glittering night sky and the huge full moon. He smiled when seeing it and bliss sprung inside him. But later, a violet curtain of light spread across the sky, forming a dome above him. It was Nishinoya's power, he thought, the force field and that nullifying field. As far from what he understood, that would restrict his powers. Not unless he was more powerful that Nishinoya, he thought.

He had powers. That was the most ridiculous thing he thought, that from his world, it sounds totally no sense. His skills and capacities are his powers way back on his volleyball games. But now he was on another world, a very strange world were all of his opponents back then are here, and are after to catch each other's lives. He thought of that Mirai Nikki. Though he don't have totally the idea about it,but after what he had been through, it was really an actual death game, and that Yuno was a killer way back in her time, a victor with a twisted mind.

He also thought this scene was quite familiar. Way back then, his first time meeting his senpais at this gym, when he and Kageyama accidentally broke off the principal's wig over his head due to their own tantrums, he was sent here outside. He had to spend some time getting along with once an egocentric Kageyama. But later on in their own world, their partnership stood a great explosion across volleyball history. He hoped that time will happen again. He hoped to see Kageyama out here right now and things will patch up the way it was before, but with slight twists though.

"Hey! You are a Hafuri, right? Or as you claim yourself you are." far from the end of the volleyball gym, a deep familiar voice spoke out.

"Kageyama?" Hinata whispered in himself. He stood from where he seated and turned his head at the end of the alley.

It was Kageyama. Though he hardly see him because of the gloom, the moonlight reflecting from the tennis court behind him shows his details, his tall stature, the shape of his body and his clasping hands whenever he was throwing his tantrum over him. When he recognized him, Hinata grinned. He almost cried when he thought things are happening according to what he wanted.

"Yeah, I am." Hinata stood without directing his head on Kageyama. He sounded so cocky like he was before, just to instill Kageyama's nerves like those in times back. Kagayama will definitely take this bait. That is what he was naturally. He added, "What do you want, Kageyama?"

Kageyama stepped back. Though he was just a blinding silhouette, Hinata knew he moved back. He tilted his head down. Hinata thought Kageyama grits his teeth right now.

"I won't lose to you, you know." Hinata sounded like he was going to laugh. But for him, it is quite hard since after all those years, his jolly attitude slowly dropped into a serious loneliness.

"Me neither." Kageyama said. His voice is shaking. He asked stammering, "Ho-How d-do yo-you know my name?"

Hinata's eyes gone big. He said to himself, "Crap, they didn't introduced themselves yet."

Nothing he could think and blurted the first thought to struck his head, "Because I am a Hafuri."

Kageyama drifted his feet on the ground. He squatted and stood on opposing stance.

"So cocky huh? You never know yet the power in you and you boasted like you know how to use it." Kageyama's voice spoke out deep within his throat.

Hinata smiled. He knows Kagayama could never see his expressions but he was really happy. He can't forget those lines Kageyama said to him right before that wig on the principal's head flew in the air and fell on Daichi's head in his real world.

"Then bring it on!" Hinata shouted. He balled his hands and put it on his chest.

Kageyama's feet skidded and started to ran. Hinata stepped back and opened his zoomed towards him. He was almost blurring. Kageyama roared. He whirred his right arm in the air towards Hinata's chest. Hinata's pupils dilated and the whipping arm brightened on his eyes. He jumped and hoisted himself up.

He floated in the air for few seconds. Kageyama was pulled on the ground rolling. His face crashed on the soil. Hinata bounced back and stepped backward. He looked at Kageyama who was wiping his face with his arm. Kageyama stood. He clasped his hands into fist and shoot his arm on Hinata.

Hinata tilted his head a little and watched Kageyama's arm arching on his side. It seems seconds slow down. While on the force of thrust, Kageyama's eyes darted on him. Kageyama was gritting his teeth until he faltered the second time.

"Wahhh..." Kageyama shouted deep within his throat as he moves his clenching fist on Hinata. The blood vessels on his neck are all in shape. He rained his fists in the air, on the whizzing after image of Hinata his eyes see on his front. Hinata was like air, turning, storming around moved so fast that he can even see Kageyama's movements like in slow motion.

Kageyama put all his rage on his hands in every fly of his hand that it failed to hit.

"Wah... Wahh... You are a monster!" Kageyama suddenly stopped. He arched his body and his hands landed on his legs. Sweat runs through his forehead. He hyperventilated until he caught his breath. For few more seconds, Kageyama stopped from moving.

"As I recall, you are the guy who never gives up on me, starting on the time we first met when you defeated my team in junior high." Hinata stepped close on him. He grinned without Kageyama seeing.

Though may seemed to be a rough time, he missed this situation, most especially on having Kageyama so pissed because of how stupid he was for him.

"Are you crazy? " Kageyama said. He took few pauses as he replenishes the air on his chest. He further said, "I have never met you before? Who are you?"

Hinata's eyes opened wide. He made another mistake, he thought. He felt he was taken too much by this world he was in.

"Well, yeah you know, we tend to know each other when we we're in the near shore." Hinata shielded his hands on his chest and spoke out.

"That marks you an enemy. Shinkis that remembers automatically turn into phantoms." Kageyama stood straight.

The two of them suddenly turned their heads on the tennis court while facing each other. Their jaws dropped and their feet almost dangle on the point they were standing.

"Well, I guess you have taken the bait, Hafuri, or to be more appropriate, Nora." What beheld the two of are the silhouettes of their team mates. The one who spoke out was Daichi. His arms are crossed on his chest. Behind him, all of those silhouettes are on opposing stance. Tanaka sharpens two daggers. Sugawara holds a spear, and the rest are holding rocks.

Daichi again spoke out, his voice was so deep and whole that gave the two of them goosebumps. He said, "You have to be eliminated. And perhaps it's time to put an iron hand on a hard head."

He pointed out his hand on the two of them and commanded, "Cease them."


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata and Kageyama trembled. Their teeth gnashed as their eyes were nailed on the guys in the end of that alley. All of them have a bad grin on their faces. Along with the spook of the night breeze, their silhouettes are like shadows that slowly solidify from their eyes. The wind whistled as their hairs brush on their heads.

"Cease them!" Once again the deep voice of the team captain rose above the atmosphere.

"R-run." Kageyama stammered, almost like a whisper.

Before he could let out another word, Kageyama's eyes caught Hinata flashed on him. His body moved all by itself and followed Hinata running right directly towards the trees of the manor.

He can hear the shouts of his team mates behind him, and the sound of their feet galloping over the ground. He can't look back. He don't know but, he was so frightened, like this had happened before to he ran, the way becomes clearer for him. There was the manor's gate, right after the bunch of trees he was now approaching. Then he stopped. Hinata was lost on his sight. He wobbled his head around, his eyes search for him. He was gone.

Then a hard rock shoot on his head.

"Ahh." Kageyama dangled as his head shook. His sight was blinding. His hand fell on his head and he felt a warm liquid touched his hand. It was blood.

He turned his head and few meters behind him are that crowd of boys who were holding rocks. Those boys tightened their grip on those rocks and whipped their arms in the air, sending the rocks on Kageyama. The rocks rained and hammered his arms, his head, his torso and his chest. He felt the dents on his skin and muscles as the rocks bounce off the hit. His head was ringing and his skull was swelling. He bounced to the ground and vomited out blood.

"Where's the hafuri?" Tanaka spoke out. He joggle the rocks on his hand.

"Look there he is!" Nishinoya shouted. He pointed out his hand on the gate.

Hinata was far away, standing in the middle of the open gate, bumping his hands and his head on the air, like there was an invisible wall in front of him. He kicked the air and punched many times. All their eyes were stuck on him until he drops on his knees. He leaned his body on the air and pushed it with his hand. It was Nishinoya's force field.

"You are still powerful, Noya!" Tanaka remarked and tapped Nishinoya's shoulder.

Kageyama lied on the ground, almost losing his consciousness but he never lose his eyes on Hinata. As far from he can picture, those boys ran through him. Daichi called Asahi and Sugawara in their shinki form. They immediately turned into a sniper rifle.

"Surrender now hafuri and spit out everything you know about this." Daichi stepped close to Hinata. He pointed the mouth of the gun on Hinata's back. Hinata slowly rose his two arms above his shoulder. Daichi continued,"How did you get here? Who is your master? How do you know about us?"

Crap! Hinata murmured in himself. He didn't know what to do. He knew this had happened similarly before, that Daichi rejected and forbidden them inside the gym for a while. He and Kageyama were scolded so much for the tantrums they caused. He wanted to feel it again, but not this extremely twisted that his former team mates are going to shoot for his life. Will he really be killed? His team mates are never been this relentless to violence, except that he is on another world. He began to feel unsuited for this. He thought in the first place, traveling back on time is never been suited for anyone. He had everything he had before. But he's here and there's no turning back.

"I told you I am a newly summoned shinki from the far shore." Hinata answered quickly. The thoughts he got from his overhearing are the first to struck his mind, though he didn't understand what that means.

"Then why do you claim you remember? What do you remember?" Daichi asked softly. He pushed the gun mouth harder on his head.

"Because I am different. I am not like you all." out of nowhere the words blurted from his mouth. His voice immediately downs its pitch.

"Then..." Daichi opened his mouth when the body of the gun pushed on his face. The gun mouth struck his nose as he bounced on the ground. The gun banged and the bullet flew up in the air.

All of them startled as Hinata's leg spreads across Daichi's face. He threw his arms around him, hitting anyone. Hinata tilted his body as he lands on his two feet. His jump is his power. He had to use it, he thought.

Daichi from his point saw the others started to attack Hinata, punching, kicking him everywhere. Hinata's limbs kept on moving, almost like flashing with its moves. But every after second, the others kept on sending punches. Hinata's body was pushed over that invisible wall as the punch thrusts him. His back slammed, causing blood ran through his mouth. He choked and his blood splattered while he was falling. Tanaka held his kimono and threw him on that wall. He slammed and bounced to it. Daichi while still on his back on the ground, pointed out the gun on Hinata.

"Don't lose an attack, Asahi!" he said. He pulled the trigger and fired the gun.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. He heard the spinning sound of the bullet and everything to him seemed slow in motion. The bullet is going to hit his right eye. He has to move away.

Tanaka grabbed again his kimono and motioned his hand on throwing him. Hinata bent his knees and fell on the ground, without losing his eyes on the coming bullet, pulling Tanaka over his chest. He saw Tanaka's raging face. Tanaka rose up his hand in the air to hit Hinata. Hinata saw the bullet's coming, directly hitting Tanaka's palm. He bulged out and pushed him towards him.

Tanaka was taken by the thrust of the bullet on his hand. He was sent out flying and immediately crashed on the invisible wall. The bullet crossed through his palm, leaving a huge hole. Blood immediately oozed out. The bullet was nailed on the wall but eventually fell on the ground.

All of them stopped for a moment. All of them gulped, even Hinata. He was that slow to keep Tanaka from the bullet.

"Ahhhh..." the agonizing wail Tanaka let out. He gripped his wrist with his left hand and cried on the soil.

"I have to escape. It is getting worse." Hinata muttered in his mind. This shouldn't happen, he protested in himself.

Another sound of the gunshot boomed around. A bullet hit Hinata's left was pushed on the ground then rolled. He stopped when he bumped that invisible wall. He quickly stood without minding the pain on his ear. He feels the blood gushing out. He just held it and faced them.

"Let me out!" he shouted. His voice crackled and he started to punch the invisible wall with all his might. His arms are flashing, they were moving so fast, leaving every hit a bright light. The more he hits the wall, the more the whole of it becomes violet. And his hits become white light.

All of them ridiculously do nothing but watching him. He was almost a blur from what they could see. And his hits in the wall is just like a huge light spreading across them. Then, Nishinoya felt his chest hurt, like a sharp blade pierced his muscles.

"Ahhh..." he groaned.

"The-The wall is breaking. Nishinoya's force field is breaking!" Sugawara said, clenching his fist.

"Come, Kageyama, Hinata..." a soft voice uttered out of the gloom but no one there actually heard it.

Hinata while he was punching turned into a flash of yellow light. And Kageyama's unconscious body smoked into a bright light blue light. All of them darted their eyes on the two lights flying in the atmosphere. It landed on the middle of the gloomy trees and disappeared.

After few more moments, the man with the blond hair and head band, Hinata's coach Ukai's grandson, Keishin Ukai appeared in front of everyone. He holds a maroon leather quiver full of metal arrows and a brown, iron bow.

"Our master was just having a break and look at you all, giving him shame." the man spoke out, darting his eyes back and fort to everyone around there.

When hearing that, they turned their heads down. Tanaka was still crying on the ground but his sobs were quiet than it was earlier.

"You're even determined to kill one of your team mates." the man yelled. They jolted and turned their heads away from the man's gaze. He said more, "These guys were just as kids as you are long before you were new here."

No one spoke out. The man waved his head to all of them who were circling before him, having their hands on their backs. Shame slowly starts to cloud inside their heads.

"Nishinoya." The man came close to Nishinoya and pointed the wall on the gate. Nishinoya received his look and gulped. The man ordered, "Heal that wall and thicken it to the maximum limit with all your power left right now."

He just nodded. Immediately, the branching cracks on the violet force field were healed, like a new clear glass. The force field thickens as the moonlight refracted from the point they could see. It is like a violet magnifying lens. It is almost a meter thick when Nishinoya's head throbbed and he fell on his knees. He almost pass out.

"Noya!" Sugawara caught him with his arms. He lost consciousness.

"Now all of you, you saw Nishinoya's power to its limits right now. And now, see what these guys you almost killed can do for you." Ukai-san said.

He got one arrow on the quiver hanging on his back and loaded it to the bow. He pulled the string and gripped its iron body. He pointed the arrow on his side, then he raised it above his head, right directly at the farthest spot of the force field dome.

He lose his grip on the string and send the arrow up in the sky. All of them nailed their eyes on the disappearing arrow.

"Ahhh..." Nishinoya jolted and shrieked as the sudden strike of pain landed on his chest.

A loud blow of explosion penetrated their ears. The force field dome above in the sky exploded and a whole bunch of smoke descends to the atmosphere of the manor. They covered their eyes with their arms as the blinding light shone above them. The violet force field was raining in pieces and sounding like broken glass falling. Ukai-san never left his eyes above despite the blinding light as he sees the arrow flies back on him. He turned his body and the arrow returned on the quiver.

"They are Karasuno-sama's gifts. Though they might really be suspicious, we need to treat them accordingly. You know one wrong relentless move can bring us down. Just look at this power. We never wanted to lose them on our side. If they are Noras, we should convince them to be with us. Instead of killing them, care for them like the way we do before. Don't let our situation get into your your nerves and cloud your judgements. We need them especially in times like this." Ukai-san turned his head on the other boys and smiled.

All of them were just startled, staring frightened to their guidepost, having their eyes very confused.


	12. Chapter 12

The beams of sunlight pass through in between the red curtains of the window. The hand of Keishin Ukai held the curtain and pulled it on the side. The light flashed inside the huge bedroom.

"It was quite a long time since something like this happened, Karasuno-sama." Ukai-san said while looking the window. He crossed his arms on his chest and stood straight.

Behind Ukai-san was Karasuno seating on the king-sized bed. His legs and feet were covered with red blanket. He was wearing white kimono and holding a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. It was quite a long time since I have ever been in fights. It was quite a long time since I was defeated and reincarnated." Karasuno replied and sipped the cup. He asked, "How are they? Hinata and Kageyama?"

Ukai-san sighed and faced Karasuno.

"It seems they are recovering very well. But I am afraid if they really wanted to wake up when they see the ones who tried to kill them." he replied.

Karasuno turned his eyes away. He took a deep breath.

"Well, almost all of my shinkis are just new here and they've never been in serious fights. And now, they were pushed over the edge of their capacities." Karasuno said. He closed his head and tilted his head down.

"We are going to make it through here. We will get that Yuno's core and fix the rule over this world." Ukai-san clenched his fist and started walking through he door.

"Prepare them Keishin. We have an invitation to Gasai Yuno, that unusual reincarnation of Amaterasu has an announcement to make." Karasuno said.

Ukai-san paused while holding the brim of the door. He nodded and eventually left from Karasuno's sight.

Meanwhile, the other shinkis are starting to gather to their special training hall (the volleyball gym). All of them are wearing their casual sports attire, white shirt, sport shorts and rubber shoes. Nishinoya and the other second years are mopping the floor while the third years just arrived.

"Daichi-san." Tanaka greeted and ran through them. The other second years followed.

Daichi had an unusual frown on his face. Up until now, he can't get over the thought of what he did last night, what he tried to command, to execute his fellow shinkis. The others had bowed their faces and curdled unease within themselves. They know, they were all responsible and the things they did last night were something they can't turned back.

It was flashing on Daichi's mind the scenes that had happened. He can't take it away from his memory. There was Hinata and Kageyama's after image, gurgling blood on their mouth, trying to grasp the strength left for them to survive. For without Ukai-san, they'll all blame themselves for committing that crime. And that would further aggravate their master more than of carrying that burden of guilt on their hearts.

"Don't let your overflowing emotions drive your ways of blinds you in almost everything on your way. It will bring you down." It was what remarked the most of what their guide post said.

After Ukai-san used Hinata and Kageyama in shinki forms, he reverted them in their human forms. He was so flustered to see them so worn-out, their sweat was dripping with blood along in their clothes and their young skins stained with mud, wounds and bruises. He quickly commanded the others to bring them for medication. Hinata and Kageyama was unconscious all night. They slept with Karasuno on the medical chamber under Kiyoko, they manor shinki nurse.

"Don't give our master any more blights. What happened just happened and blaming yourselves wouldn't do anything good right now." a familiar voice spoke out and reverberated at the gym hall.

All their heads turned to Ukai-san who was standing in the door, while his arms crossed on his chest.

"What should you do is to learn from your mistakes, not dwelling in them." he said as he received his fellows' worried gaze on him.

"Good morning guidepost." all of them bowed their head and shouted their greeting.

Walking behind Ukai-san were Kageyama and Hinata. Both of them are looking downwards as they appear and enter the volleyball gym. Daichi gasped quietly as he saw the two. He scooted in front of them and lay each of his hands on one of Hinata's and Kageyama's shoulders.

"We are very sorry about last night. We know we couldn't bring that back and this is the very most I could do in behalf of the team." Daichi said, glancing repeatedly on their eyes.

Hinata felt very blank. He looked at Daichi and received his glances but never felt the fright, the tremble, or the very least he suddenly thought, the reality of being there. It was very different, like where he was and who are he with, are seemed just a role playing or a movie, as if he was an actor playing for the show.

"Why can't I feel it real?" his voice uttered on his mind. He hears Daichi and comprehends every word he said but he never felt replying as if it was nothing and what he will do doesn't matter at all. Things will happen and his relative presence and his actions do not really cause effects. He thought of settling things the way it should be and this dream should be over soon. At first, he wanted to be taken away with the stream of this wish he was granted but for now, an irresistible repulsion was driving inside him. His voice in his head spoke out louder, he almost mutter in Daichi's front, "I have to go back. Yuno's game doesn't make any sense."

Unknowingly, he nodded his head along with Kageyama. That is when Daichi had his final remarks. Hinata's eyes nailed on one corner of the hall as he walks. He started to think ways on how to escape. He has to see Yuno.

"So that means, the shrines are a gateway to another world?"

"Time lines to be precise. And you are right, but most likely, bookstores are the common gateway.

"You could also see me in manga bookstore and video center. I am more known as, Yuno."

Those lines struck his mind immediately. Though it doesn't totally mean anything to him right now, there was something he could get. As he walks around the gym, he planned on coming into that sun shrine and the manga bookstore. He looked at everyone and think when he could sneak out.

"Alright, morning drills will be over." Ukai-san clapped his hands as he stands in the middle of the gyms. the other shinkis are running, stretching and some are dive serving.

Hinata never come to think that the drills they are actually doing is their normal routine in their volleyball training back then.

"Hey!" Kageyama whispered and slapped his back. He stopped.

"How do you know the routine without them instructing you?" Kageyama pushed himself closer to Hinata, almost whispering on his ear.

Hinata traveled his eyes around the hall. Some of the other shinkis are glancing at him but eventually darting back. He paused for few seconds until Kageyama slapped his back again.

"Maybe because you are a Hafuri, that they are never surprised." he said and jogged.

"Time's over people. It is introduction time. Karasuno-sama will arrive soon. Let the newly summoned shinkis know what kind of shinki you are." Ukai-san clapped again.

Each of them walked and circled around him in the middle of the gym. He started to pronounce each of the names of those boys.

"Come Sawamura." Daichi nodded as he glowed blue light and eventually turned into a bow gun with a circular bullet loader. He was a combination of a machine gun and a bow. Ukai-san caught him in the air and hanged on his back.

"Come Azumane." Asahi nodded and glowed and became a pack of bullets with varying sizes. A long magazine flew on Ukai-san's hand

"Come Sugawara." Suga nodded and became a sniper gun.

The others followed. Tanaka became a hand gun, Yamaguchi became a hunting gun, Tsukishima became a silencer and the other second years are poison darts and varying sizes of gun bullets.

"And Nishinoya." Ukai-san uttered his name and he glowed and covered Ukai-san. He became a long-sleeve black bullet proof coat.

"Are they ready yet?" a familiar voice spoke out. It was Karasuno. He was walking through the middle of the gym until he reached Ukai-san. Only Kageyama and Hinata are the ones who haven't called yet. He put his hands on his waist and said, "Alright, Hinata, Kageyama."

The two of them glowed and the beams of light spread through their master. Hinata turned into a quiver full of metal arrows and Kageyama became an iron bow.

Karasuno looked at Kageyama. He smiled as he gripped the body of the bow. He took a deep breath and said, "I thought Kageyama would be completely stagnant for the job since the bullets and darts don't fit him, but now, I found his function, arrows. The two of them needed each other and I won't lose them."

"Bow and arrow suit you better Karasuno-sama. For a hunter like you, as what other crows do." Ukai-san remarked. He smiled while holding the others.

"Modern day guns doesn't really look good in traditional hunting, Keishin. I guess I'll have to change into a techno-hunter." Karasuno laughed.

Ukai-san nodded in agreement.

"Ok, come Ukai." Karasuno draw his hand on. Ukai-san glowed and the rest of the weapon-formed shinkis floated in the air. Ukai-san's light passed through Karasuno's eyes. He became his contact lenses.

Karasuno walked slowly, carrying all his guns inside his bullet proof coat. The quiver and bow hanged on his back. He smiled.

He said, "Let's go to Takamagahara."


	13. Chapter 13

Karasuno was fully equipped with all of his shinkis resting on him in their weapon forms. As he walks through the door of the shinki training hall, Takeda-sensei, the volleyball club adviser entered the hall. He was wearing his usual green jacket and his full frame glasses.

"Good morning Karasuno-sama. Sorry it took so long." Takeda said as he saw his master.

"Takeda." Karasuno closed his eyes and looked him straight to his eyes. Karasuno said, "You have been serving your purpose as my new shinki since this game started. I am glad you didn't end up almost assassinated like this bow and arrow here."

Takeda nodded. He replied, "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this death game of ours."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. In fact, if without you, I couldn't predict my opponents next moves and escape." Karasuno said then gave him a smile. He draw his hand and uttered, "Come Takeda..."

Blue light glowed on Takeda's body until he beamed towards Karasuno's hand. He became a cellphone. Karasuno gripped him and started walking.

He whispered, "Takeda, my future diary."

It had taken few minutes since Karasuno left his manor and started to walk outside. The midday sun was on its peak as it shines so bright. There are few people walking on the streets. Hinata though he was a pack of arrows, can see everything around him. Karasuno was taking the way towards Hinata's home, towards back on way to Yukigaoka, he thought.

There was the manga bookstore where Hinata first met his old coach Ukai's grandson, Keishin Ukai, who happened to be their guidepost right now, and the four way intersection, where he was almost hit by a running bus. And the rest of that day started to flash back on his memory. It was his last day on the world he existed as real. Sadness curdled on his chest before he noticed.

"Ahh." Karasuno jerked and hold his nape. He stopped for a while and lay his hand on the street light. While squinting and touching his nape, he said, "Who's that? Is that you Hinata?"

Hinata was shocked after hearing his name. What Ukai-san told them, he and Kageyama this morning struck on his mind.

"Don't feel guilty Hinata. It's alright. We are a team." Karasuno said as the pain slowly fades. He started to walk.

Hinata then realized what Ukai-san said where all true. In this world, the dead ones are summoned by the mythical beings, giving them names and become their shinkis or regalia. They tend to serve their master, with all of their capacities because of the name granted to them. Masters are like parents and their shinkis are their children. Masters and shinkis share mind and body, as the common principle applied, but whenever shinkis tend to think or do things they thought to be wrong, or even feeling bad or guilty about something, the feeling causes physical damage to the master in form of blights. Blights spread and eventually kill the master in severe cases. And this is just a one-way direction because on the other hand, masters whenever feel bad, the feeling never goes to the shinkis. That is why shinkis have to maintain and stand to what they think is due.

These masters have their shinkis according to the form of their own nature. This is why Karasuno's shinkis are all hunting weapons. In the past, he was called an omnivorous crow, who tend to venture and adapt anywhere and anyhow wherever he was. He was long before a strong being, but then dark times overtook him and died but eventually reincarnated. At the time, he was called the flightless crow. In this world, the mythical beings die but eventually reincarnated into the same but young person. Some have never come back to existence because no one actually remembers them since their own dark ages. Karasuno was fortunate enough for the last few years as he got new steady shinkis and that he was remarked by few people around him. He strove among the others on their prefecture, here in Miyagi region and last year, he made it into the top 16. Nekoma was his mortal rival way back long time ago. But he was stationed on the Tokyo region, so both of them rarely meet, only in the yearly tournaments until both of them were overtaken by their own dark ages.

They held tournaments across the whole country to show case their strength in protecting people with the use of their shinkis. They act like super heroes against villainous threats. It is ultimately for them to be remembered by most of the people watching them. The least in these tournaments eventually fade to existence, which is worse than dying and not reincarnating back.

And lately, an unfortunate game waved across the whole country. It was only few days when Karasuno knew the queen of Takamagahara had reincarnated into a strange girl, having pink hair, wearing torn trash bag standing in a huge sphere. She was entirely different from the other incarnations of Amaterasu and she even wanted to be called Gasai Yuno. From that day she was introduced, she amended the rules of that tournament and turned into a "battle to death" by means of using the future diaries she herself designed. Each participant has one. These diaries can exist in many forms depending on the nature of its holder. These devices actually predict the next actions of the nearest diary holders it can detect, and the probable fate of all of them.

Karasuno was all in focus to his own train of thoughts. He even himself don't want to put all his shinkis into higher risks like this. But Yuno made him, all of them mythical beings over the edge,leaving them no choice but to has to play, or he will never reincarnate anymore, not until that Yuno's core started to function in their world. He knows, there was nothing that powerful had ever existed in their world. It just occurred when that girl arrived. He realized long ago, that girl, wasn't Amaterasu and the real one vanished from existence.

He knows they are all in danger. Most especially that Yuno rules over Takamagahara, the center most ruling city in that mythical dimension. Whomever sits on the throne in Takamagahara was recognized as the current ruler of that whole world.

Karasuno stopped in front of the stairs of the sun shrine. He looked up above and took a deep breath.

"Here I go. I hope tables will turn this time." he said to himself.

Hinata gulped when he realized he is on the sun shrine. He will see Yuno again. When he see her, he promised himself to push her on explaining everything and bring him back to the world where he is on himself, even if it costs him to stand on the brink of life and death on that hospital he was in.

"It is just a night, everything I did so reckless wasn't really because I started it. Nothing here is accurate from the past." he spoke on himself. He thought those hours he stayed in this world took so long,like days or weeks. He clasped his hands and grit his teeth in his human image inside that pack of arrows.

Karasuno waved his hand slowly in the air. Shattering beams of light shone before him. He walks through it, until he disappeared. Karasuno felt his feet stepping on a flat form, a wavering flat form until he stabled his two feet on it. As his eyes clears, he saw cotton clouds everywhere, they were around him, almost touching his clothes. The wind blows cool. He was standing on the floating circular flat form, like a plate floating in the sky. Below him are the mountains, the city, the whole Miyagi region, which tend to be very small from his point of view.

He traveled his eyes around. About few meters next to him were silhouettes of persons standing in the floating flat forms. Each one has one person standing. Karasuno realized they were all circling a giant thick cloud in their very seconds pass, the wind blew harder, thrusting, driving the cloud away, revealing a giant sphere floating in their very eyes. There was a girl sitting on it, having a pink hair and her trash bag dress. It was Yuno.

"People of Takamagahara." Yuno spoke out very loud. Then she laughed. "Are you enjoying the game?"

She let out another crazed laughed. Karasuno clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. The other silhouettes stood on attacking stance.

Hinata's eyes bulged out when the picture of Yuno became very clear to him. He has to go after her. He has to talk to her and bring him back to where he really belongs. His urges make him shake, that the quiver vibrates behind his master's back.

"I know you come to see me, Hinata Shoyo." a reverberating whisper echoed on Hinata's ears. It was like Yuno's speaking directly on his ear.

He nailed his eyes on her. She was looking at him, despite how far they were from each other. She had a bad grin and narrowed eyes. Yuno stood from her seat and flew towards Karasuno's direction.

It was when Karasuno stopped moving. Everything stopped moving and every sillhouette paused, having their heads on her.

Hinata wobbled his head in his shinki form and suddenly he felt flustered to see everything stopped. Yuno landed on Karasuno's flat form.

She walked slowly towards him. She stopped at Karasuno's front and touched his face. He looked at him straight in his eyes and said, "You have a wonderful master, Hinata. Such a handsome young man. Best suited to be your new father."

"This isn't the deal we settled Yuno." Hinata said. Despite being a pack of arrows, he was surpirsed he can utter words without being reverted to human form. Hinata added as Yuno started to approach the quiver where he was, "I wanted to play volleyball again, not a death game. Where am I?"

Yuno grabbed one of those arrows and studied. It was a piece of Hinata after all.

"Oh, you will. And you were, since last night." Yuno chuckled and laughed.

Nervousness started to fill on him.

"You're done with your practice match with Nekoma right? And now, you are entering the Inter-High competition." Yuno added.

"What?" Hinata said.

"Oh... You will get the hang of it. I am looking forward for your first official kill..." Yuno's voice crackled as it entered on Hinata's ears. "Kill Tokonami and you'll see."

Hinata slowly drove his eyes on the nearest silhouette next to Karasuno as it pictures out.

It was a young man, about the age of Karasuno, wearing a light blue and white coat. It was Tokonami, the first team they defeated in the Inter-High competition.

Hinata choked out and said, "Are you insane?"


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata was walking towards the streets of Yukigaoka, wearing his usual black hoodie with his bag hanging on his shoulder. His hands are all inside his pockets while he was looking downward.

The dusk finally approaches Yukigaoka without him noticed. Even until now, he didn't know if he was really himself.

Was it all a dream? A floating question resides on his mind. If it was, it was all strange and creepy. Nothing could be more terrifying than to live by killing or being killed by everyone around. He never got the second thoughts when he opened his eyes this morning, got up on bed and pictured everything to seemed normal for him. He was on his room and his mom was waking him for almost five minutes as his clock still ticks loudly.

As he blinks his eyes that time, he thought nothing different. He ate breakfast and saw his little sister who got her usual teasing for him. Despite that, Hinata never knew how flustered his family was the entire breakfast, looking at his face so blank. He was so pale and neither his eyes blinks, as if he was a living dead. His mom asked him questions,but he just nods.

He left the house and find his usual way towards his university. That way is exactly opposite towards Karasuno. He felt as if that time being at his high school just happened so recently, so recently he almost take the way back. But he was already in his last year in college.

He wondered about Yachi. He remembered the last time he saw her, right that day they went to the sun shrine and made their wishes. It was just the day before, right before something happened he can't remember.

Hinata was almost heading on the university gate when his cellphone rang. It was just then he realized it was vibrating. It was vibrating the entire time of his walk.

He stopped and read the message. He got almost 20 miscalls from Daichi. He gripped his phone as it lights on his hand. He trembled and his own hand vibrated with it.

His teeth gnashed when his eyes read the message, "Good morning Hinata. Where are you? You are late for our morning practice for the Inter-High."

"Airhead! The coach is very mad right now. Where are you?" It was the next message from Kageyama.

He rose up his head and gazed upon the university grounds. His very eyes saw the grand carpet hanging on the building, "Tomoriya University: 2008 national champions"

"20-08?" he suddenly uttered without him noticing while his eyes stuck on that carpet.

"Hey kid, are you alright? Are you lost?" Hinata just heard and he turned back. Behind him was a tall man, wearing the same as him. He gripped his phone while his mouth trembled. The man patted his head and said, "At your age, you can't go to college yet. Would you like me to find your big brother?"

He felt scared. He pushed the man's torso and speed up running away.

"What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?" he murmured repeatedly while still running on full speed. He runs without knowing where to go.

"2008!" he shouted while on his way. Then, the thoughts came back to him. It was exactly eight years ago when he first entered Karasuno. He asked himself once more, "What is happening?"

All he thought of tracing things back were all blank and fading. He can't remember anything about it. He just remembered he was supposed to be in college, and that life back in Karasuno was all in that past.

His cellphone rang again. He stopped at the manga bookstore and answered the call.

"Hello?" He called out. His eyes darted on the manga bookstore. He felt something strange when he saw an old man on the counter. It was someone he knew. He was someone he thought he knew. From what he could recall, it was his coach Ukai's grandfather, Ikkei Ukai.

The man smiled at him as he met his gaze out there.

"Hinata, where are you? Why aren't you answering my calls? Are you sick?" It was a voice of a familiar man, his coach Keishin Ukai.

"What? No, I am on my way there." he said so casual that the words made their own ways for being uttered.

He ran, as fast as he could, letting his feet to take its way all by themselves until the moment the horizon of Karasuno High School was in front of his very eyes.

Hinata's chest heaves in and out while catching his breath. He clasped his hands as he stood in the very gate. Without hesitation, he ran through the alleys towards the volleyball gym. He grabbed the handle of the gym door and pulled it on their opposite sides.

"Good morning!" he shouted while gripping the handle tightly.

All of his team mates turned their heads on the door when they heard his voice.

Daichi immediately ran through him and grabbed his shoulder. He said, "Come on and get changed. We have a lot to do."

"Sorry for being late." Hinata muttered. He tend to remember why he was late but his excitement lured his attention away.

He soon forgot about it.

Hinata after he changed clothes, then he stood at the volleyball gym. From his point of view, on the other side of the net were his teammates, back then. They were here with him again, playing another match for practice. There was Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi and the other second years. He turned his head behind him as he saw Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita and the others. He never knew he grinned and his muscles started to warm up while trembling. He seemed to feel it was another day for him to play volleyball, like yesterday, the day before and the day before that, down to his first day being here at Karasuno.

Hinata almost bow his head down when a sudden impulse of excitement electrocuted him. He blinked his eyes, until he saw a tall shadow covering above him.

He quickly rose up his head, then saw a very tall boy in very front of him, on the other side of the net. He has yellow hair and sport glasses on his eyes. The boy looks at him very sharp and seriousness painted his face.

He didn't know who that boy was. It is the first time meeting him. He can't remember the day he had a team mate like him so tall. It seems that boy is the tallest among them. And according to his position, he was also a middle blocker, like Hinata himself.

Hinata's jaw dropped. Daunt drives through his nerves, freezing his muscles, making his a statue in front of the boy.

"Hinata! Tsukishima! Enough with that. Game start!" a sharp call bugged his ears. On the end of the net was their coach Keishin Ukai, standing on a scaffold, holding the ball.

"Roger!" both of them responded.

"What's your problem?" the boy whispered as he turns his back on Hinata.

Hinata just gulped. He thought something was strange. That boy, he thought, can't be Tsukishima. It was another person. He knew Tsukishima in another person, with brown hair and not that tall. It was like yesterday he saw him, but now, he was entirely different.

As the game play started, Hinata moved, running, spiking, flashing over against the blockers and the net. But behind his play, he can't get rid of his raging thoughts, making him splatter different emotions running on his head.

"Bring it to me!" he shouted, bending his knees for a spring jump. There are three blockers in front of him.

He felt Kageyama's toss coming from the right. The air flashed and ran and as the ball takes it trajectory. He saw, the blockers bending their knees while their hands are raising above their heads with their palms fully opened. The ball comes. He saw it. Then hit it with his palm. The blockers jumped, walling his spike, but his eyes darted, directing the ball on Asahi's highest fingertip.

Hinata felt he was floating in the air that he lands on the floor so slow until he felt his feet touched the ground. The ball whizzed above the heads of the blockers few more feet. The others alerted, running towards the direction of the ball. All of them dove, spreading their arms on the floor.

The ball hit the line of the court. No one caught it.

Hinata had a sharp smile lining on his face. His team mates on the other side of the court, stood slowly, Asahi grabbed the ball. Then, all of them looked at Hinata straight to his eyes.

Hinata gasped when he noticed them looking and pausing before him. He turned his back. Kageyama trembled while nailing his dilated pupils on Hinata. Even his coach held his jaw dropped while bulging his eyes before him.

Kageyama uttered, on trembling voice, "What was that, air head?"

Hinata saw that tall boy, Tsukishima approaching him behind the net. Hinata looked at him as he reached his very front.

"Just like the little giant. My big brother tended to be his team mate back then when he was here at Karasuno. And now, it seems it was our turn, Hinata." the boy said so soft, almost like a whisper. The boy never smiled ever since he first met him this day.

"What?" Hinata uttered.

The boy just turn away but Hinata never left his eyes on him. IT so strange.

"Alright, we are dismissed for now. Gather this afternoon for practice after classes." Keishin Ukai announced.

While they are leaving the gym, Kageyama pulled Hinata's shoulder right before he passed the door. Kageyama gripped it very tight, it almost ached.

"Awww. Let go. What's our problem?" Hinata whined as he threw Kageyama's hand out of his shoulder.

"What was that? Are you trying to impress everyone? When did you learn that technique?" Kageyama burst out yelling.

"What? What do you mean? We tend to practice that back then!" Hinata answered straight. But when the thought struck his mind, he grabbed his mouth. He almost vomit to what he said.

"Are you half-awake, taking your dreams in reality? You are supposed to spike the ball with your eyes closed, like the usual. I don't give you the right grab the praises for an attack." Kageyama still his voice never slowed down.

And all of their team mates looked at them even they are far enough from the gym door.

"Such an egocentric King of the court." Tanaka immediately butted in when he heard them.

"Yeah, don't hinder him to hone his unraveled skills, Kageyama. You two are our major weapons in the tournament. It was the team who plays, not only you." Daichi then spoke out. They didn't saw him running back for them.

"Well, maybe the Hinata you are with now came form the future and gave you hints for your development, isn't it?" Tanaka joked then laughed while his hands are on his waist. He continued, "Let's ask Hinata if we are going to win the first match this coming Inter-High."

No one actually laughed that made him look like an idiot.

"Whatever." Kageyama looked far behind as he answered.

Hinata gripped his hands tightly as the trembling grew through his entire body. Every word he heard hit his nerves. He doesn't even know why and how.

"What are you saying?" he asked inside his mind. He tried to think of it for those few seconds. He tried to remember but nothing flashed on his mind.

He felt those things actually make sense but there's nothing in his mind to help him to prove it. What was it? What was it? Why am I so bothered? The questions immediately sprung up on him and eventually hungered for answers. It was just yesterday he had been with these guys, but there's a feeling streaming on him that he had been with them quite that far long before he met them again.

What was happening? Neither he himself doesn't know how to get into the sense of it.

"Hey! Tokonami High was our first opponent. Are we going to win against them on Inter-High Hinata?" Tanaka's voice again spoke out.

Then a familiar voice uttered in his mind. It was a girl's voice, "Oh... You will get the hang of it. I am looking forward for your first kill...Kill Tokonami and you'll see."

Then he remembered the nightmare he was in.


	15. Chapter 15

Hinata gripped his hands. He almost bit his lips without him noticing. All of his team mates started to walk away from the gym door. Only he and Kageyama were left inside.

"I have something to do." he said so fast then he ran away. He didn't heard Kageyama's yell as he get farther.

He ran through until he reached the gate of the school. All of the things he thought just a dream came back. It was then the only time he remembered he felt confused when seeing the year on Tomoriya University. It was 2008. While he ran, he didn't notice he easily coped with the place and that his mind conformed with it. He didn't have the chance to think back those things because the excitement he felt earlier immediately clouded his mind.

He had forgotten things down. He thought while he was on his way back to somewhere that until now he didn't-remember. He was Hinata Shoyo, the little giant back in his days in High School. That is the only thing to serve him very well. And now he remember things flashing on his mind. It seems he has to keep it guarded, that his memories won't slip away. Why did I forget? What is happening to me? He asked himself again.

Hinata suddenly stopped from running. He was in the middle of the walking crowd, right exactly he was almost hit by that bus. And that thing wasn't very clear to him. He felt the place was so significant but there's nothing to tell him why. He wobbled his head, looking at people at diverse directions. It seems everything is spinning on his point of view.

That's the manga bookstore, right exactly few meters away from him. He took steps until he found himself inside. He gazed down the piled mangas on the shelves. Two different mangas caught his attention. He grabbed the first one and read the title, "Mirai Nikki: Future Diary". There was a girl with pink hair, wearing a casual school uniform with a black-haired boy holding a cellphone on his hand. Behind them were other people holding weapons. He felt to be familiar with the girl until he read her name, Gasai Yuno.

Hinata dropped the manga from his hand.

A voice struck his head, "You could also see me in manga bookstore and video center. I am more known as, Yuno."

Hinata immediately grabbed the manga from the floor and held it tight. His eyes caugh the manager, Ikkei Ukai almost approach him for that. Then he got a grip on the other manga titled, "Noragami". There was a young man wearing a black jersey jacket holding two naked sword blades. A fading shadow a yellow-haired boy was behind that young man. Then he traveled his eyes across the entire pile of books in the shelves to look for another.

"Do you mind if I help you?" Hinata heard. It was the manager.

"Ah Sir, do you know where is the manga of Haikyuu? The manga about the Japan's little giant in volleyball?" He said so straight.

The manager laughed while his hands are on his waist. He said, "Your mind sure came from the future boy. Right now, you are just cultivating for that."

Hinata stepped back while almost embracing the mangas on his chest.

"Your coach is my grandson, Hinata-san. So don't be scared if I know much about you. By the way, I am Ikkei Ukai." the old man offered his hand for a shake.

Despite his trembling, Hinata grabbed the old man's hand and shook a few moments.

What is happening? He asked himself. He knows, Ikkei Ukai was his original coach back then. Did this man knew he had gone back in time? He felt there's no time left for him to think. He paid the mangas he bought and immediately left the store.

He ran through the coffee shop and started reading the mangas he bought. There's the feeling spreading on his mind that made him so attracted in handing those books. He seemed there's the way he could understand things or at least bring his memory back.

While turning the pages side by side fast, he caught a graffiti drawn in the wall of the building on the other side of the street. There's the same graffiti on the dark alley not too far away.

"DELIVERY-SAMA YATO: 090-XXXX-##3X I'll solve your problems."

Hinata then dialed the number and heard the ringing of the phone.

" you for calling. Fast,affordable and reliable, Delivery-sama Yato." a voice of a young man spoke out very fast from the other line.

"Ah. Hello. Can you help me?" Hinata replied while still browsing the pages of the manga. He shivered when he read the line of the main character in one of the passages of the manga, noragami. It was written on one of the clouds, " you for calling. Fast,affordable and reliable, Delivery-sama Yato."

"Hey. Hey. What's your problem then?" the young man on the other line asked.

"What? For real? Yato?" Hinata muttered in surprise. He read a passage about that Yato coming through like teleporting while talking to Hiyori, the heroine. He sadi, "Please, come here, Yato-san."

Then a flash of bluish white light sparked on one of the chair of the table where Hinata was. The light turned into a young man, having a dark blue hair wearing a jersey and a scarf was tied on his neck. He has his hands on his chin. On the other chair appeared a boy with yellow hair wearing a light blue hoodie, leaning his hand on the table. Both of them looked at Hinata.

"Whoahhh!" Hinata stood from his seat in surprise. He held the manga so tightly. And looked those two carefully. They were the same as in the manga he was holding, the manga of Noragami.

"Ok. Hinata Shoyo. I'll hear your wish for 5 yen." the man in jersey said. He said, "I am Yato."

Hinata nodded and grabbed coins on his pocket. He gave it to Yato as he stood. Hinata looked at the manga and Yato at the same time. He tossed the coin in the air and caught it.

Yato said, "Your wish has been heard loud and clear. Hinata Shoyo. May our..."

Hinata mumbled as he read the passage from the manga, "May our fates intertwine."

Yato stopped from speaking and took his seat. The other boy looked at Hinata very plainly. Hinata then took his seat and starting speaking.

"Just as I thought. Buying these mangas greatly helps. Yato-san and Yukine-san." Hinata finally smiled at the two.

"Ok. What exactly is your problem?" Yato said straight.

"I need to remember. Please help me. It has been slipping since I woke up this morning. And everything seemed so strange." Hinata said. He added, "I am very confused. Things seemed to be altered than it was originally. My coach, Tsukishima and the existence of the little giant which is me."

"Those are the side effects of your contract with that girl. You have been playing her game up until now." Yato said. He added, "And that's why we are dragged here. Far from what people know, all of us, the thing you called your world is actually an anime or manga or any media that in another world existed in altered forms."

Hinata gulped as he hears him. He tend to look at Yukine who seemed to be so much like him in terms of body build and age.

"For example, in your world, Gasai Yuno existed as a character in a manga, Mirai Nikki. But in her world, she was the most powerful mythical being. And like you, in her world, you are just a manga/anime character that people watch or read, playing volleyball." Yato explained further.

"As what Yuno said. And now that makes sense." Hinata commented.

Yato said while looking Hinata straight on his eyes, "But it takes more than that. The world we naturally exist or the manga or anime we are born a character is actually existing as a line streaming in the middle of the void. You could call it, a time line. As the time runs, it gets longer. And the characters in it follows their fates."

"Then are you saying Yuno has the control over the time lines? And that's why she brought me here." Hinata asked.

"Each time line has its own logic. And that logic of a time line cannot be entirely to applied to another. But there are similarities in those logic that is why cross-over happens. And characters were dragged to another worlds smoothly. But cross-overs rarely happens not unless a powerful inborn character arose from certain time line, like Gasai Yuno." Yato said while nodding in front of Hinata.

"Yeah. She became the owner of a over-powering core when she won that first Mirai Nikki game." Hinata agreed.

"Precisely. Logic serve as magnetic poles of both worlds/time lines and its characters that causes either attraction or repulsion to everything. If two worlds have no mutual logic in common, they can't be crossed and thus will repel one another. But Gasai Yuno's case is different. Her character profile made him suited to my world. As soon as she received that core, she became a mythical being herself, like me." Yato explained. Slowly, his face turns dull and starting to curdle sadness.

Yato looked down the floor and then on Yukine. Yukine just nodded. He continued speaking. While on pause, Hinata still browsed the pages of both mangas.

"So she invaded your world and started to act like one of you? What is she trying to do then?" Hinata asked. He finished browsing the Mirai Nikki manga, and he knew Gasai Yuno ended up alive in the third world version in the story.

"Yes. She even herself proclaim to be Amaterasu. Amaterasu was the queen of all mythical beings in our world. Everyone in Noragami time line knew it wasn't her reincarnation, but another person, but sadly no one can't do anything about it. Our time line didn't repel her anyway." Yato again spoke out.

"And here Amaterasu was a symbol of victory, just a personification of victory for easy reference." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata Shoyo. You are a part of Gasai Yuno's bigger plans. No one ever knew what was on her mind, but her power is so vast and she abused it. It is either her mythical existence or that core is almost acceptable in logic of most time lines. She could enter were Amaterasu or any mythical existence is present, even in your time line. What she plans on doing to you is still behind my knowledge." Yato said then he crossed his arms.

Hinata stood on his seat and slammed the table. The coffe almost spill but Yukine quickly grabbed the cups.

"Then how would I get back to my time line? What happens right now isn't what we agreed." Hinata spoke out quite loud in front of Yato and Yukine.

"Your memories serve you well now. It brings back whenever you rectify the events that should be happening. But if you cause any more alteration to the things around here, and thus might change the future, you will be trapped here and run along with this time line. Your memories will fade, leaving no traces and you will eventually treat this as yours." Yato said. Now, he crossed his legs. He added, "That is the rule of the void to maintain order across time lines. And that is why Yuno told you that. It is an irrevocable rule beyond her powers."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Hinata took his seat. His hands clenched into fists as his voice trembles.

"Just run along with it. Let history run its path. It will only really matter on your actions so be careful. Though you have caused few mistakes, still it didn't yet caused huge historical alteration in the things that should happen." Yato further explained.

He said further, causing great distress on Hinata, "You have to do what you have been told. You have to play even if it takes to be a pack of arrows of Karasuno in that death game play."

Yato let out a soft laugh that Hinata daunted.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wh-what?" Hinata's voice rose above the conversation. His teeth gnash while still having his look on Yato. He almost brim tears on his eyes.

Yukine tugged Yato's sleeved and whispered, "Yato! Quit messing around with Shoyo."

"You-you mean all of it... Tho-those bloody things.. like was yesterday...ju-ju-just reall-ly happened-ed?" Hinata stuttered.

He gripped the manga without him noticing. Then his tears ran down his cheeks. He immediately wiped out his face with the sleeve of his jersey and faced Yato.

"Hinata. Listen." Yato said. His laugh had gone away. His arms are crossing on his chest. He gave Hinata one sharp look. He said, "There's one important thing I would like you to know."

Hinata then at that moment gulped the remaining saliva left on his mouth.

"You are now existing in two worlds or time lines. This is a real world. And when I say real, everything you do here can cause any alteration to history. But the other is called, a shadow world." Yato sighed and again faced Hinata. He continued, "Everything that happens there is just manifestation of what is happening here. And everything you do there is the shadow of what you really do here. You should be more careful in the real world."

"It is just a matter of analogy. Is that what you mean? Then how about the death game, Yato?" Hinata asked after he sobbed a few times.

"Just think of it, what event here could lead you to meet and fight, Tokonami, Ohgi Minami, Wakunan, Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa?" Yato asked and smiled.

"The volleyball tournaments." Hinata out of nowhere answered. He rose his voice, "That corresponds the death game! The way mythical beings kill each other is just finding their spot for the finals to the national games."

"Then I guess you know who would win that death game in the shadow world. After all, it made you the little giant in the past of your own time line. Isn't it?" Yato answered. He nodded after wards. He added, "Those schools exist in that place as mythical beings like me."

"That's right. Karasuno won the national competition. Karasuno will win that core. And maybe that's the way how could I get back to my own world." Hinata said.

Happiness slowly springs inside him that made him shed tears again. Along with his drooling mouth and nose and teary eyes was the great smile on his face.

Yato smiled back. He said, "Just don't slip it away. Let Karasuno win, just like it was before. Well then, I guess, my service ends here. Another 5 yen for anything else."

Yato stood from his seat. Yukine followed. Hinata did the same while they push the chair back on the table. The three of them strolled to the children's park right beside the coffee shop.

"By the way, Hinata, in any moment soon, you will be arriving back to that shadow world, so be ready. It takes how much time you spent on the other world to stay for the other. But later, you will learn how to control shifting your existence between two worlds." Yato tapped Hinata's shoulder with his right hand. He added, "You can't find me there, Hinata. I can cause a resemblance and we might be dragged to play that game. I don't want to risk Yukine. Read more of my story for you to know why."

Hinata nodded.

"Well, I wonder if there's a school named, Yato High here." Yato joked.

Hinata let out a short giggle. He grabbed Yato's jacket and pulled against himself. He caged Yato's torso with his arms as he presses his face against his chest.

Yato for a moment paused then tapped Hinata's head. He felt a wet dripping from his chest.

"Thank you so much. When I get back, I will find who you are in my world and remember what you did for me." Hinata cried more.

Few more seconds had passed and Hinata left Yato and Yukine in the park while waving their hands on him. As he goes farther from their eyes, Yato and Yukine gave each other glances.

"Isn't it alright that you told him the intel we just got?" Yukine asked.

"Well, who knows? We are the only beings here, aside from him, who were dragged by this time line." Yato took a seat and crossed his arms. He said to Yukine, "We can't take the manga bookstore to gate us back to our world. But the registry of my existence as a mythical being applies here, though, so I can take us home."

Yukine looked at him for few more moments. He blinked his eyes while on his gaze.

"What?" Yato asked.

"I was wondering why we are dragged here. At some point, I feel it was because of me, like this time line tries to magnetize me by itself. Was I came from another time line, Yato?" Yukine asked back.

Yato suddenly turned pale and darted his eyes away from Yukine. Chills ran through his back and his cheeks turned red. His eyes landed on a butterfly sucking out nectar from a big flower.

"What made you think that dumb ass? You're our legitimate character, Yukine. We have our own manga running up until now." Yato answered shortly. He almost stammered by catching words on his tongue. He looked at Yukine again, doing his best to hide his rosy cheeks and said, "It was a relief, that, that shadow world parallel to this time line failed to drag us. It is like a black hole for both of us and we might not be able to get out when it's logic concealed us for real. It resembled our world in almost everything and who knows, we might be waved up with it in no time. Karasuno there, way a lot resembles me. And perhaps you resemble Shoyo in the same sense."

"You think Shoyo can make it out of this mess?" Yukine put his hands on the pocket of his hoodie and took a seat next to Yato.

"It is all up to his actions. At first, he just wanted to play volleyball. And if he let those things be in right accord, he'll have no problems." Yato answered while looking far before the horizon.

At the back of his mind, Yato can't stop gritting his teeth. With Yukine's questions, he almost put both of them on the brink of greater danger. He knows, and that principle from his world served him very well, that his greatest secret as a mythical being should not be revealed. It should be kept only on himself. That secret is none other than the past of his shinki. Once a shinki knew his past, he/she will turn into a phantom, a devouring incurable monster. Since so far, Yukine is the closest shinki he ever had, he had strengthening his promise to keep Yukine from being a monster, that Yukine shouldn't know his past, how he died and what life he had long before.

Later on that afternoon, Hinata was back on the gym for practice. He was hardly scolded by his class adviser for cutting his classes for the entire morning. The classes had ended up so early in preparation for the coming Sports Inter-High competition. And Hinata was on his classroom, as his detention for cutting classes. When he had gone back to the gym, everyone laughed at Kageyama for laughing about him. It was just so weird that Kageyama can't handle his own bullying which ended up being teased by his fellow team mates.

Before the practice starts, Daichi talked to Hinata about his behavior this morning. Hinata naturally answered every question as if those things really happened on his original time line. His goofing attitude back then immediately sync on him.

For almost two hours, the volleyball gym was filled with squeaking sounds of running shoes and grunts from the volleyball team. The air is getting hotter as every moment pass and the volley ball bounces back and forth in the midst of the court. They ran, spike, block, receive and roar in every score.

While on his feet running and flashing the way he should, Hinata can't think of anything. What Yato said to him still bugged him and he knows he is in serious situation that he can't escape. But he never let this moment slip away. He was playing his game again.

But not for long.

Their adviser, Takeda-sensei entered the hall. And they gathered around the corner. Hinata remembered it was their briefing for the Inter-High. And how things will go started to chill his back.

Takeda-sensei said while holding a sheet of paper with the blocks of teams to fight, "I am glad you are all here. The meeting took too long, however, the match-ups for the Inter-High preliminaries is here."

Keishin Ukai said while his hands are on his pockets, "There are no district prelims in Miyagi so we go straight to the prefecture prelims. Out of about 60 teams in the prefecture, only one will go to nationals. Lose one match and the journey ends. If you want to take revenge on Nekoma, you must take first place in Miyagi."

Hinata never left his eyes on Keishin Ukai. He can't get rid the feeling how awkward it was to see another person telling the words which his original coach, Ikkei Ukai should be saying. He had the feeling of unused to look at the younger coach.

The team looked at the list of schools they will be facing in the A block. They were so amazed to see on the list, Dateko, Aoba Josai, and some other teams as they were talking about the aces especially Oikawa Toru of Aoba Josai, Kageyama's senpai, the Great King.

Hinata wasn't very surprised to what he saw since everything for him is not new. What he felt exciting is to play those games again and feel the same tension, which takes more than nostalgia.

That is when a familiar man entered the hall.

"How are my shinkis going?" it was Karasuno. He was on his all black jersey outfit while his hands are on his pockets.

As he came close to them gathering, he gave them a smile.

That is when Hinata felt shock that his chest pounded very loud.

From his point, Hinata saw Karasuno talking to his team mates, holding their shoulders and tapping their backs.

"What is this? How did I come here? Why are you here Karasuno? All the while, we are just practicing. And here I am again, playing in a death game." Hinata complained on himself. His sweat felt cold as it drops down his forehead.

"Awww.." Karasuno jolted and held his nape. He said in soft voice, "All right. Who stung me? It's alright. I am not mad. I just want to talk to you."

Hinata was so nervous he never heard his own teeth gnashing. Despite the breeze from the open doors of the gym, he still sweat crazy. His team mates are darting their heads on everyone until they landed on him.

"Was that you, Shoyo?" Karasuno said softly. He walked towards him while the eyes of the team are on him following.

Hinata looked at Karasuno straight on his eyes. He was still nervous, though it was obviously him who stung his master. For few more moments, Hinata felt ease. He saw in Karasuno's eyes the worry he didn't expect.

"If you have problems, just tell me. You know it hurts me more if you keep it by yourself alone." Karasuno said. Then he spread his arm on Hinata's neck and led him walking outside the volleyball gym. He said without looking them back, "Just do your stuff guys. We just need to talk."

Kageyama shot his flustered eyes on Hinata and Karasuno as they walk away from them.

When they reached the grounds, Hinata and Karasuno stopped at the benches close. It was already night time.

Hinata in soft, lowly voice uttered, "I know your greatest secrets, Karasuno-sama. And the future.


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata lay himself on the bed to sleep in their shinki quarters inside Karasuno's manor. All of his teammates had already fallen asleep. The lights were all off and everything seems so quiet. Though the night had its peak, still Hinata can't sleep so he got himself up and walked through the window of his room. The moonlight passes through it which is the only source of light.

He can't stop thinking things now. He knows Karasuno was upset to what he said, about who he is, what is the world all of them existed right now and the probable future they will take. For Hinata, the existence of this shadow world is the very twist of this deal with Gasai Yuno. He knows Tokonami is their first opponent, and that they will win against it. He just hoped they will defeat that team in the real world, not here where everything runs through bloodshed.

Despite how Karasuno had felt, Hinata never thought he will tell it to everyone. Since it is Karasuno's greatest secret now, he can't let his shinkis to turn into monsters.

"You will win that core. You will win the nationals!" Hinata remembered his voice while gripping Karasuno's jersey jacket. The man takes few steps behind while crumpling his face in confusion.

"What are you?" Karasuno whispered as he spread his arms on his side. Hinata almost embrace his torso but he was keeping himself away.

"I am not yet dead, Karasuno-sama. That is why I will never turn into phantom if I remember things. That's how things should be. You existed in a parallel world as a high school, were all of us, your shinkis attend. And we are the volleyball team." Hinata said so soft while struggling to have a grip on Karasuno. He added, "As to how I came here was all because of Gasai Yuno."

I am an idiot! He shouted within himself when the thought bugged him straight. He punched the wall on his side. Since this is the shadow world, he thought what could happen to the real world with this action. It certainly wouldn't cause anything strange, he said to himself.

On the next morning, Karasuno was fully geared up with his shinkis the moment his future diary sounded more frequently than the usual. He was alarmed when he saw the messages bugged up on his future diary.

"ANNUAL TOURNAMENT DAY 1"

Then Gasai Yuno appeared on the phone, still on her trash bag attire, floating in the air. While she was speaking, a video presentation was also playing.

"Hello, my dear successors! As you know, progress for this contest had been slowing down which is far from what I expect. It is apart from the original, from which people are craving for victory in a fast-paced manner. But I almost forgot you people here are quite different. I guess all of you are cowardly hiding and gearing yourselves with what you call, shinkis. And you call it training. With all of you playing this game in the whole country, it will very tough to live everyday, not only to think you are weak enough to fight but also the number of people you have to deal with. So I am speeding this game by making things under clusters."

While hearing the crackled girly voice of the girl on his phone, Karasuno held a grip on his future diary as the grotesque pictures of mythical beings being killed where constantly playing. There were the pictures of male and female beings in various locations, covered with linings of their own blood, mostly are bathing with it, with their eyes and mouth open wide. Their clothes were torn to shreds, along with their muscles with the drying blood. Their weapons in various forms are either torn in pieces or destroyed from existence. Most of the mythical beings through-out the country died due to the games and there are more to surprise each one of them.

Gasai Yuno continued speaking, "From now on, you will only be receiving future diary signals from among diary holders in your prefecture. And in that way, I had lessen the number of your enemies. You will be granted immunity to the ones outside your prefecture, no, not until we move to the national tournament. That is when we knew who will be getting this crown of rule, the Yuno's core, if you are still alive but that time."

Then she let out a crackled stupid laugh while her hands are on her face.

The future diary let out digitized sounds as it's screen blurs. Then, it lighted for few moments.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Karasuno gripped his phone very tight. His teeth was gnashing very hard. and for the first time, his face reddens with anger.

"She wanted you all to lose over her game until there is one left standing. What was next after that is rather even more dangerous." Hinata on his shinki form uttered over Karasuno's mind.

Karasuno turned his head on the quiver on his back and breathed like a bull. He uttered with his lowly but blank voice, "At this moment, other competitors are on the run since the game had become easier and opponents are easy to locate."

"Some might form alliance with the others from the other prefecture to bring the weaker ones down. I am afraid, we are on the edge right now." Keishin Ukai said to Karasuno. He appeared right on his front. He held Karasuno's shoulder and said, "It is rather cowardly to hear, but we have to escape, until we devise a plan how to deal with our powerhouse opponents, especially, Aoba Josai and Shiratorizawa."

Karasuno started to walk though the corridor of the manor. Keishin Ukai followed him.

While he was walking, he said, "I agree. Whatever that stupid girl calls us, she's not on our position to tell what things are. What bothers me now are the other teams who will try to feast over me since they know I am weaker than them these past few years. Seijoh and Shiratorizawa will just wait on their castles and let the others do the work for the ones they think are weak. And after wards, that is when they will turn them down."

Karasuno ended up speaking as he reached his private room. He had a grip on the door knob when he gave Keishin Ukai an order.

"Pack everything you can Keishin. I have geared them all on me. Just hurry and we will go to the mountains." Karasuno ordered.

Keishin nodded and ran through the corridor back to somewhere. It took him few more minutes to bag everything he thought they would need, food, training instruments, money and other more.

"Karasuno-sama!" he shouted while running with all his might through the corridor back to his master.

Karasuno had his eyes bulged out and his chest pounded very loud after every second.

"Hurry... I got the feeli-" he shouted. Then his phone sounded strangely with digital sound. He waved it through his face and gazed down below.

10:24 am A bomb exploded in Karasuno's front.  
10.26 am Karasuno was stunned and had broken his arm and leg bones.  
10.27 am Tokonami landed on his front.  
10.28 am Tokonami threw a grenade to Karasuno  
10.30 am KARASUNO DEAD END

"Keishin! Watch out!" he shouted while his eyes are on Keishin who was about to approach him.

Keishin tripped on his feet and the bag flew before him.

Karasuno started to run. He shouted while looking back, "RUN!"

The floor exploded. Keishin was sent flying on the other side of the hall, bouncing over the ceiling, then fell on the floor. The contents of his bag spilled and trashed. Those eventually charred and bounced on the walls until all devoured to ashes.

Then there was another explosion. The burst of black cloud threw Karasuno flying in the corridor. The huge ball of fire penetrated the whole corridor along with the pieces of the cement, stone and sharp dust. The window glasses cracked and its shards were sent swirling in the wave.

"Karasuno-sama!" Keishin shouted the moment he saw the silhouette of Karasuno driven by the wave of explosion. The smoke swallowed him, until he can't see him anymore.

The fire devoured the whole hall along with the black to gray thick cloud of smoke in one direction. Karasuno was blinking his eyes while rolling on the cracking floor. His body bumped many sharp rocks, leaving him dents and pierces on his arms and face. He coughed when he stopped rolling. the smoke and the fire was just right above him, touching his skin, devouring everything.

Karasuno coughed loud and he can't move. The shards from the window hit him. He felt the pierces started to ooze out blood. Then, a rolling rock debris hit his temples.

"Awwwww..." he groaned. He can't move his hands. His whole body crumpled as if every muscle on his body is sore swelling. All he can do is to absorb the pain.

He was yet groaning when his ears caught another detonating sound. The floor right underneath him exploded.

"Ahhhhhh..." he said as his eyes bulged out and shock penetrated his mind.

He was falling. His body loses the feeling of the concrete ground, as each of it cracks into smaller plates then into pieces, gently breaking the floor. He knew he was falling along with the debris when a violet light spread across his horizon.

"Nishinoya..." Karasuno whispered then he closed his eyes until he landed on the first floor.

Karasuno gently felt the ground of the first floor of his castle. He was squinting so fast. What beholds above him is the deserted ceiling from the second floor. And from his point, the smoke descends, almost blinding him. The violet light quickly disappeared in the dim atmosphere.

Karasuno quickly took his seat. He knew Nishinoya and Kiyoko's power helped him heal easily. He heard few steps coming, coming out to him from the dark cloud of smoke. Then he heard clatters of sharp metal edges. He quickly stood and grabbed his rifles and ammunition, Tanaka, Asahi and Sugawara.

While still ambling, the smoke whizzed. A loud metal clattered over the air flew towards Karasuno. Karasuno's hand flashed and fired the gun. The bullet hit the metal flying and ricocheted towards the walls. A kunai was fallen bouncing, clattering on the floor.

"You are good, Karasuno. But how much you could bear?" the man was still under the cover of smoke, until he came out to light.

"Invading someone's place huh? Perhaps I should tell you it isn't right to destroy someone's house." Karasuno wiped his mouth.

He saw the man, a slightly older man in his blue samurai outfit. His chest was almost exposed and his hair is quite long, tied behind his back.

"...or maybe you wouldn't listen since you invade them without anyone noticing. Am I right, ninja? Well, are you really going to kill me, Tokonami?" Karasuno grinned while breaking his neck. He never let his eyes leave this man on his front. He added, "Don't disgrace that Samurai outfit, you criminal."

"You don't need one if you are dead, Karasuno, or should I say, fallen crow. You hunt stuff before, but too bad, it was your turn to be hunted back." Tokonami laughed out loud. he stopped and gave him a sharp look, "Die."

Another kunai was sent flying towards Karasuno but he jumped fast and fired his bullet over the kunai. Few more were sent but he dodged them quickly and he moved like flash. Karasuno pointed the gun on Tokonami and fired it straight on his head.

The man tilted his head, but the bullet struck through his ear. Anger filled on him that it made him gnash his teeth and gave Karasuno boiling red face.

He roared then threw a grenade in the air.

Karasuno shielded his face with his arms and without his notice, a violet force field covered him. And few swirling fire and dust surround him which eventually faded after few seconds. Without hesitation, he fired the gun again, hitting Tokonami on the shoulder.

"Ahhhh...Awwwww... Karasuno, you brat." Tokonami suddenly fell on his knees while his left hand are gripping his shoulder. The bullet was buried deep within his muscle. The blood slowly oozes out of the shot.

Hinata all of a sudden heard voices around him though he was still a pack of arrows inside his quiver. Kageyama was next to him as a metal bow. He suddenly felt tired, as if his feet were stopped running and his body was sweating.

"Nice Kill, Tanaka, Asahi." Nishinoya's voice uttered on his ears.

"Nice receive, Noya." a reply he heard back. Then there's a sound of mirth bugging his ears, like that was happening right now.

Hinata's head on his shinki form wobbled. He wobbled as the the things around him, those sounds he heard started to picture things out. Then, someone patted his back.

"We earned the first set! Nice job!" it was Sugawara, leading him walking towards the bench of the volleyball court.

"Wa-wait...What? Are we in the tournament already?" Hinata said as he refused to take Suga's lead.

All of his team mates gave him a weird look.

"Idiot! Quit goofing around and let us have the next set and win." It was Kageyama's voice blurted out.

Hinata turned around. He was in the municipal gymnasium, and all the people in the audience are watching them for real. He saw on the other side of the court, the score board.

SET 1:

TOKONAMI 12 KARASUNO 25

"Let us use that quick to earn more score later." it was still Kageyama spoke out.

"Are-you-kidding-me?" Hinata muttered when the startling feeling splattered over all him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hinata was immediately dragged by Kageyama back to their bench. He stood and included himself among his team mates, circling their coach and club adviser.

"Let's win the next set." The coach finally said.

All of them braced their arms on each other's shoulders and roared.

While taking his spot on the court, Hinata suddenly felt uneasy about it. He finally realized what Yato had said. Every action in this world corresponds to something on the other world. That means every shot of weapons in the shadow world correspond to either spike, receive, block or score. The way Karasuno-sama shot Tokonami with the gun made their way of winning this first set in this volleyball game. Instead of excitement, he felt scared, despite how he knew this game will end. He gulped all the saliva remained on his mouth.

From his point of view, Hinata saw Ikejiri, Daichi's junior high classmate who will bitterly cry after the game. The team of Tokonami on that moment had their eyes flustered on Karasuno's team, who on the other hand had their opposing stances and their most serious faces.

"You think that's going to stop me, Karasuno?" Hinata heard Tokonami's voice right above the atmosphere of Tokonami's team. All of them are on the stances, preparing for battle.

"Don't go easy on me. I have my formidable shinkis." he heard on their side of the court, Karasuno's voice.

Hinata just felt his torso was grabbed and flew above the air and that everything turned dark as earlier. He felt being pulled over the string.

He heard the whistle of the referee and saw his hand motioned to start the next set.

Then he felt a hard grip on the posterior end of his body. Karasuno was holding him tight over the bow. He was an arrow, pulling the string of Kageyama on its fullest, pointing over Tokonami who stood straight.

Then he saw the volleyball swiftly flying above the air on his point of view. His feet moved all by itself on the other side of the court, where no one is there. His head tilted in a millisecond, watching the ball falling on Kageyama. And go for a toss.

Hinata jumped, springing his feet in the air, then his palm, spiked the ball.

He then felt the string of the bow, thrust him over the air. He flew on the whiz and hit Tokonami's right shoulder.

The moment he felt himself piercing the muscle was the moment the volleyball landed on the court freely. He saw the Tokonami team nailed their eyes on the court where no one actually stood, startled then they just ran.

"That freak quick again!" one team member ranted.

The team Karasuno roared for the score. All team members of Tokonami turned their heads down on that moment.

While his team mates were roaring, Hinata's point of view turned over feeling him inside Tokonami's muscle. As a metal arrow, he felt the blood congesting, surrounding him as it started to clot. Tokonami had landed on the floor. He gripped Hinata and quickly pulled him over.

"Ahhhh..." he groaned as the arrow bounced on the floor. Blood immediately flowed out of the huge hole on his shoulder.

Karasuno motioned his hand and Hinata flew over to him. He wiped him with his clothes and pushed him back on the quiver.

"I am not done yet." Tokonami whispered in hoarse voice. Then he coughed. He was gripping his shoulder. The blood slowly penetrates his clothes. The blue cloth was painted with dark red.

On his left hand was a grenade. He stood slow and staggered. Blood was lining on his mouth. Tokonami held his future diary and looked at the message.

10:45 am Karasuno fired another arrow.  
10:46 am Tokonami was shot on the left ear. He moved but Karasuno took his gun and fired.  
10:47 am Tokonami threw the grenade and fell on Karasuno's quiver. It exploded.  
10:48 am KARASUNO DEAD END

"I have to watch if he gets any more arrows." Tokonami thought within himself while dropping the phone through his pocket.

He saw Karasuno at the same time looking at his future diary. His face is blank. Karasuno kept his diary on his pocket. Then dropped Kageyama the bow and the quiver on the ground. That is when the future diary let out digital sounds again. The registries are altered.

Tokonami put his hand on his pocket. But the bullet ricocheted above him. He jumped as the bullet landed on the floor. Karasuno was pointing the gun on him, which still smokes. On his serious face, he shot the gun many times over Tokonami. Tokonami dodged, turned and flipped his body over the air while his hand is on his wound. Along with him flipping was the blood sprinkling around him from his wounds. The sound of the bullets flying, ricocheting around drummed their ears until the smoke from the fire spread across the dark hall.

Karasuno continued sending bullets as he walks toward Tokonami. Tokonami was stepping back while dodging, dodging with all his might.

"This guy's draining my strength. I had underestimated the fallen crow." he whispered within himself. He never got the chance of looking and altering the diary from his pocket. He thought one wrong move and he will already miss his life.

He had a quick turn of his head. It was about few meters for him to reach the door of the manor, and he hoped to retreat and escape. He thought this game has no turning back.

Karasuno never stopped sending bullets. Tokonami was swiftly moving his body away but few of the bullets scratched his skin. One scratched his arms.

"Ahhhh..." he felt the bullet slashing his arm muscle as it goes through. Then another, ripped the skin of his cheek.

Karasuno was slightly stunned and both of them stopped moving. The line on Tokonami's face caused by the bullet immediately oozed out blood.

Tokonami roared. Karasuno was shocked and staggered backwards. His eyes blurred the moment he saw Tokonami's hand raised which was holding the grenade.

"Go Ikejiri!" Tokonami roared then had a thrust on the grenade on his hand towards Karasuno. He said so soft despite the moment, "We will never win if we don't believe we can. I might be weak, but I am stubborn."

Karasuno pointed the gun on the flying grenade and buried his feet on the floor. He fired the gun and everything was covered with smoke.

That is when everything turned on the volleyball court. Hinata felt the hot air sweeping across him. He saw on the other side of the court, there was, Tokonami team, huddling together in front of the net. The volley ball took its course high above with the great thrust. Hinata's eyes caught Ikejiri, running from among the people, chasing the volley ball before it falls. He dove down, sweeping the floor with his hand spread before his head. But the ball just fell on the floor.

And marks another score for Karasuno. Hinata gazed the score board and saw the scores:

SET 2

KARASUNO 24 TOKONAMI 14

Karasuno had a grip of the gun on his hand. Then while the smoke spread across the atmosphere, he grabbed the bow on the floor then tucked the gun on his pocket. Tokonami appeared on his front, biting another grenade on his mouth. His face was full of slit wounds.

Karasuno stepped back and loaded the bow with an arrow then pointed on Tokonami. Tokonami threw the grenade on the bow. Karasuno threw the bow and arrow on the floor and jumped above Tokonami's head.

"Sawamura!" Karasuno shouted, gripping Daichi's handle and fired.

The bullet struck through Tokonami's nape.

Tokonami fell on the ground slowly as he vomits his own blood. He landed on the floor, twitching his limbs while his whole body trembles. his eyes cannot close and the blood continually flood out of his mouth.

For few moments, Karasuno walked and stood in front of Tokonami's lying head.

Tokonami lifts his head while shaking. He pushed his body against the ground while Karasuno stands. He said, with his voice cracking, "You are serious. You are taking me seriously. Everyone thought I am a pushover but not anymore because you're serious."

"We don't intend play games to lose." Karasuno replied quietly. Then he looked at his phone.

10:47 am Tokonami threw Ikejiri in the air.  
10:48 am Karasuno shot Tokonami on the neck.  
10:50 am TOKONAMI DEAD END

"But if we lose, we will learn something from it." Karasuno replied. He looked at Tokonami straight on his eyes. Seriousness still paints his face. He added, "Your next reincarnation will remember this, Tokonami."

"There might be lots of guys in the whole country whose last season cuts short. Karasuno, win. Win more for me too." Tokonami replied while coughing his own blood and lifting his head. He added, "Too bad, we won't being seeing each other ever again."

Karasuno stepped back to what Tokonami said. As Tokonami slowly breaths the air in, white beams of light spread and surround him like a little hurricane.

Karasuno shielded his eyes as the wind blew swirling inside his house. He said, "The reincarnation beams. He'll reincarnate again."

Karasuno thought after losing on this game, the reincarnation will be disqualified to play and that he thought he could make alliances with these mythical beings. But he was all wrong.

Tokonami's future diary floated above his body. The light beams swirling very fast, blending with the atmosphere. But the spin slows down. It slows down until it stopped. The light beams thinned into bright lines. Then the future diary started to spark and produced small lightnings. The lightnings absorbed all the light beams and flushed inside that phone.

Tokonami's body hardens, like a statue. Karasuno stepped forward as his eyes bulged out. The reincarnation beams were gone.

"Goodbye Karasuno." Tokonami uttered slowly and gave Karasuno a smile.

Then he was crushed into bright glitter of lights.

"No..." Karasuno shouted. He grabbed Tokonami's pieces floating in the air. He fell on his knees and punched the ground.

Up above the huge hole on the ceiling was Keishin standing. He bowed his head down and closed his eyes while looking at Karasuno.

"That means, all those who were defeated, never reincarnated and literally faded from existence..." Karasuno uttered while his eyes bulged out. He stammered and the air on his system seemed to clog inside him.

His future diary, Takeda-sensei reverted and stood in front of him.

"You are right, Karasuno-sama. We will absorb the reincarnation beams to mark you dead. The registry of the dead end means literally. Only one will remain standing on this game." Takeda-sensei said.

"And by that time, the world will end." Keishin said as he jumped through the hole.

Karasuno was still in shock, trying to absorb everything he just did. All he thought this game was just as it is, but it takes more than that. It takes taking someone's existence down, killing someone, which he never thought neither all of them, mythical beings did. All he thought this was just to play a violent game, that the others reincarnated back. Amaterasu (Gasai Yuno) had played everything nasty after all.

From his point, suddenly, what Hinata said gave him goosebumps and thrill and terror he wanted to kill away.

"You will win that Yuno's core. You will win the nationals." as it utters on his mind, the terror rose up, making him tremble that very moment. "I know your greatest secrets, Karasuno-sama. And the future."

And what that meant almost killed him. That he has to kill more. He has to kill many more and remain the last one standing. And what is more terrifying is that there's no way out, that everything was just to happen, leaving him no other choices.

"Rahhhhhhh..." Karasuno's deep loud voice reverberated from the whole manor.

From his point, Hinata can't even move his muscles the moment he saw Karasuno wailing. He just thought, things shouldn't be this way. It shouldn't be like this. Taking the road to the nationals isn't this bloody. Playing volleyball isn't about killing someone.

It isn't. It will never be. But now, it is.

Hinata had his eyes fully opened while Tanaka was leading him to the changing room on the municipal gymnasium along with their team mates.

"It seems the first win, had that great impact on him. Isn't it?" Asahi remarked and slapped Hinata's back.

But Hinata didn't respond. He was frozen like statue. Then chills ran through him, the moment he saw Aone, the Iron Wall of Date Tech.

And behind Aone was Gasai Yuno, on her high school uniform, waving a hand on him, on her most cheerful smile.

"Enjoying the game, Shoyo?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Yuno!" Hinata shouted the moment the face of the girl registered on his mind.

Hinata threw Asahi's arm off his shoulder and ran.

"Hey. Hinata!" Asahi called loud, grabbing Hinata's shirt but failed.

All of Karasuno team turned their heads and nailed their eyes at him. They were all surprised, even Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. All their mouths circled and their eyes bulged out while he ran through the team of Date Tech.

"What's with Hinata?" Sugawara asked out of no where. Still all of them had their steady look while Hinata almost leave the place until he disappeared.

Hinata's eyes followed were Yuno was going. The team members of Date Tech are huddling together for a walk on the gym door to the path walk. They are wearing their white jerseys, some are giving high fives and laughing. Their huge bodies huddling covered Yuno as she walks before the team without all of them noticing. As Hinata reached almost a foot close to the team, he had seen Yuno closer, walking all by herself, like no other person sees her. She holds a cellphone then turned her body behind. From Hinata's point, he saw in the space between two boys before him, Yuno smirked at him.

Hinata never knew what he felt that time and that he just knew he was already running towards her. He broke the huddle of the Date Tech team with his arms and made his way against them. He almost tripped and ran towards Yuno.

"Hey! What's your problem?" the boys shouted at him but Hinata never cared to look behind.

He ran with his full speed until he finally trapped her with his eyes. As he reached her, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her muscles with his fingers. He stood with all his fierce anger firing on his eyes.

Their faces was almost half a foot close. Hinata's teeth gnash loudly and his eyebrows are both narrowed. Yuno lined on her face her grin, her smirking expression that pisses Hinata more.

Hinata gripped her shoulders harder without any care left on his hands, even it was girl he was doing it. And the harder it was, the more Yuno smirks. She even chuckled as her eyes meet his.

"Why are you messing up with me? What did I ever do wrong to you? This isn't our deal!" Hinata said, almost like a whisper but his voice was full. Drops of sweat slowly run from his forehead. The more he speaks, the more his face is getting closer on hers.

"Oh, it is, my dear. If only you stick to the rules." Yuno chuckled. Her smirk never left her face. She gripped her phone on her hand hanging on her side. She feels Hinata's grip getting tighter and painful. His fingernails bury on her blouse.

"Bring me back. It does matter to me what you want to do. I just don't care about you. And when I get back, I will burn your Sun Shrine to ashes." Hinata said furiously. His finger shake while gripping Yuno's shoulder.

Yuno shrugged and replied, "If you can, my boy."

When Hinata realized he was hoisting Yuno with his grip, he noticed her right hand holding the phone tighter. Then a thought struck his mind.

"Or maybe I could kill you right now." his furious face altered to a smirk. Then his eyes darted downward.

Yuno's look sharpened on him and followed his gaze. She started to feel strange about Hinata's next coming actions.

"Really? How would you do that? I am a mythical being on that shadow world." she said straight.

"I am not easy to fool, Yuno." Hinata answered. He chanted after wards, "I am not an idiot. I am not. I am not stupid like you, like Yukiter-"

Yuno flung her right hand on Hinata's face. Her wrist slammed on his cheek. Her hand clenching the phone, broke her joints and the screen of her phone cracked.

Hinata's head rang as his vision slowly blurs. He felt the hand hit his head hard and his eardrum was ripped. Yuno's fingernails and the edges of the phone buried and scratched the skin of his head, leaving long slits. Blood oozes out from it and immediately sprinkled in the air.

He still felt everything to move so slow. Before he lands on the ground, he grabbed Yuno's flailing hand and dragged it with him. He bounced on the ground while twisting her shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh..." Yuno screamed.

She lands on the hard floor with Hinata embracing, gripping her twisted shoulder. She knows what Hinata thinks. She knows he was after for that phone. She should not lose her grip on it, even if it means she has to break some of her bones.

Hinata had on his face a crazy grin. His pupils are all dilated and blank. He laughed, without minding the blood oozing from his head and gurgling it from his mouth. He tapped and twisted Yuno's arm even tighter. Yuno's feet and left hand flailed for the pain, kicking, slapping him. But instead of letting her go, Hinata laughed even harder and his eyes turned to even darker. His laugh is getting louder and he didn't blink despite the bright full sun.

Hinata never realized everyone around, outside the gym, the common people and the other bystanders are now circling the two of them in less than a minute. The people murmurs, whispers and speculates to the two of them. Yuno's head is turning around, that she saw the people are stepping backwards while having their startled gaze of terror on them.

Hinata still laughed loud. While his hands are on full force, he slid the other hand across Yuno's arm, until he gripped the phone. Despite on his unexpected yandere mode, he still knows he has to destroy it. It was Yuno's life line. And he knows, she is playing her game on this world. Only that now he realized it, he may still have the chance to get back. What had struck his mind the moment he was pissed on her smirks earlier had been more sensible at this point.

"I am not an idiot. I am not an idiot. I am not like you, like..." Hinata muttered while his voice crackle. He didn't even care what was going on around him and Yuno. He whispered that Yuno could hear, "like... Yukiteru, your long lost love."

He realized not all things are under Yuno's control. The way seeing her right now is very strange. He just finished reading the manga and watching the anime of Mirai Nikki this morning. He knew, that the immediate destruction of the future diary will definitely cause a dead end to its owner. They will fade to existence and may mean to their death. And if Yuno faded, he thought, everything will turn back to normal.

The moment he fully gripped the phone, Hinata kicked Yuno's back with his two feet and jumped to stand. Yuno rolled over the ground many times until she hit the watching crowd.

She thought the people in this time line were all ridiculous for not doing anything at this point.

"Hey! Have you lost your mind, Hinata Shoyo?" a statement caught by his ear. It was someone from Date Tech.

Yuno stood. And fixed her twisted arms. Her teeth gritted and her eyes were sharp against Hinata. Hinata put his hands on his waist while gripping Yuno's phone on his hand. Then he laughed loudly while his head turned upward.

"I am going to break this, Yuno. I promised you to burn your shrine when I get back." Hinata said with a great smile on his face.

Yuno smirked again and said, "Oh, I thought I could watch your game, defeating Date Tech. But I am afraid, you don't want me too."

"That is the best of your character, Yuno, to break people's hearts. We both know that Karasuno will bitterly defeat Date Tech in the first place and you want that to happen." Hinata said. It seems his insanity slows down.

Yuno smirked again once more when she saw behind Hinata, Aone, on his shocked face and opposing stance.

But Yuno's smirk immediately shifted to fluster when she saw a violet glow spreading across Aone's chest. Behind his jersey was his flesh turning into blights.

"No. You can't tell that." Hinata heard Aone's voice behind him. His laugh stopped and a hard feeling struck his chest. Chills ran through his bones. He suddenly thought he did something he shouldn't do.

Like that statement would destroy the history. Aone heard him. And that's he was sure.

That is when a loud blow of air passed over Hinata. He just felt himself taken by the gravity down. And a huge heavy shadow covered his eyes.

"Awww." a soft moan left his mouth. He just realized after few seconds, there was the white-haired man wearing white jersey, lying above him, Aone. He was so heavy.

Aone quickly stood up, and clenched his fists. Hinata was almost pressed over the hard floor. He can't speak, nor move his jaws. He felt it dislocated that his mouth was open. His left eye was almost blind because Aone's head hit it hard.

In less than few seconds, Aone's right hand flew towards Hinata's face. Hinata tilted his head quickly. Aone's hand hit his wound on the head, crushing his muscles, almost his bones. Hinata blew up his mouth with blood from his stomach. And the blood oozed more, like a water fall running down his face. Despite all his pain, Hinata turned his head to see Aone. A feeling just again struck him.

Aone fell on his knees. He landed on the floor and he can't move. His head slowly jolts and his mouth leaves out few grunts. Hinata's eye caught the hand he punched on him. There was a huge violet mark that spreads on his entire hand every second.

Hinata without minding his pain, stood and touched his head. He saw blood on his hands and nothing else. In few more seconds, Aone was still on his knees. Behind Aone was the whole team of Date Tech, circling before Yuno. Some of those boys gave her a towel and covered her.

Yuno had her eyes very flustered to what Hinata and her, saw to Aone. He was blighted.

Right before anything could happen, Hinata without hesitation, dropped Yuno's future diary and kicked it many times. He grunted, until he felt the screen was all crushed into shards and the cellphone case were destroyed.

Yuno ran through the crowd while covered in towel down to the road.

There's a bus running on full speed. Yuno looked at it. She was shocked. Then it hit her. A loud blow of air made her afterimages. Then she disappeared.

It was only then Hinata saw everyone around, the bystanders watching him are running at all directions. People's sound of mourn ran everywhere as if the world will be destroyed in any moment.

"That's Gasai Yuno, the reincarnation of Amaterasu." the line Hinata heard.

Hinata turned his head on the gym and he saw the banner hanging up above the facade, "PUBLIC ARENA: ANNUAL TOURNAMENT DAY 1"

"You can't kill me yet, Hinata. I am the third world Yuno." Yuno laughed and floated in the air, wearing her trash bag dress.

As she floats and Hinata's eyes was on her, she saw Aone, still frozen like statue, having his skin entirely covered with blights in every second to pass. She felt wary all of a sudden.

"This is bad. You are starting to mess up with me, Hinata Shoyo. Your existence here is powerful, far beyond than expected." Yuno mumbled within herself.

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." a voice Hinata's ears caught chanting.

He just felt an arm has locked on his neck. He turned and saw Sugawara, standing behind him.

"Come on, now. We need to rest. Our fight against Date Tech will start soon." Suga's gentle voice spoke out. Then he pulled Hinata back inside the gym.

Hinata never had second thoughts about what happened to him earlier. Right now, he didn't know where he really was, on the shadow world or in the real world. Was it on the real world that Aone formed blights? Or did just Yuno shifted both of them to that world so fast while they are fighting so that she could use her mythical powers? He didn't know. All that he knew, Yuno's first diary was destroyed. And if he plans to defeat her, he has to find the other one.

As far from what he watched about Mirai Nikki anime, the first two Gasai Yunos were already dead. The one from the first world died to let Yukiteru win. And the one from the second world was killed by the Yuno from the first world in the first episode. And what was left living from the end of the plot was the Gasai Yuno from the third world which so far from the original had ended up in a cliffhanger on visiting Yukiteru from the second world.

What Hinata learned is that, as long as there are two or more diary left existing, even if it came from a parallel world, the owner will not die, not unless being killed on the game. Yuno's first diary was destroyed as a bait that she used the other to continue the game. Hinata thought (hiatus intuition) the third world Yuno won the game and was able to retrieve the other one from the second world.

But what is she trying to do to come all the way up to this mess? Why would she came to the point of using her powers to make an ultimate cross-over? Hinata thought he was being used and that he has to play bloody violence to strive for his own, to come back to his world. He has to do something to beat her.

And that he came up with a plan.

But it seems it was too late right now. All of Karasuno was standing on the court, right against Date Tech. Right in front of Hinata was Aone, who had his eyes all red. He was frowning and Hinata felt the fierce on him, slowly spreading all over his whole being.

Then he was surprised to what he saw about him. It was what Yato don't want to happen to Yukine.

The game will end in a way he never ever expected.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: To you who have been reading this far, thank you so much.)


	20. Chapter 20

The team of Karasuno stood on the other side of the court. All on their opposing stances, with their sharp looks over those tall boys who were much bigger and scarier than they were.

Hinata started to feel the worry that never chased him earlier. As he stood on his position, he still had his look on Aone. Aone had his gaze on Asahi, as far as people believed to be the ace of the team. He suddenly remembered it was the time Asahi had brought back himself to court when they defeated Date Tech. It was the school which had their so called, "Iron Wall". He knows, he has act the way he should, so their team will win. They will win and soon fight Aoba Josai.

But at this point, he don't think winning these games will make him feel happy, like he had expected, long before he had this deal with Gasai Yuno. He didn't know if Yuno will still bring him back to his original world. After what he did to her earlier, he don't know what should be done. He knew he did some mistakes, some things beyond his own capacities as the character of his own time line but it was Yuno who made things entirely wrong in the first place. It was her, Hinata thought.

If he won these games, will he still be able to go back? Or will he play the history up until his barren dark ages?

What Yato had told him bugged him all of a sudden.

"Your memories serve you well now. It brings back whenever you rectify the events that should be happening. But if you cause any more alteration to the things around here, and thus might change the future, you will be trapped here and run along with this time line. Your memories will fade, leaving no traces and you will eventually treat this as yours."

Up to this point, his memories are still sharp. They had defeated Tokonami and there are no altered things occurred except for what happened earlier, especially on Aone. Yuno never existed in his world. Hinata thought what he did to her will not cause any alteration, except she intervenes.

The set started. The referee whistled. All of them in both sides of court stood. Then the ball flew across their horizon. The floor squeaks because of the shoes running. The players ran through and fro the court. And the ball flew back and fort. The players spike, receive and ran. Date Tech maintained their three-man block on the side of the net. Aone was on the middle and there are two more beside him.

The scores are going steady. Karasuno points a few but Date Tech catches up. Aone moved his arms quickly and blocked most of the spikes from Karasuno.

"Bring it to me!" Hinata shouted from the middle of the court. Kageyama is raising his hands and watching for the ball to toss.

His eyes darted, ignoring the movements of the other team from the other side of the court. Parallel on his left were Hinata and Asahi, both bending their knees. Then Hinata jumped first.

Kageyama tossed the ball and took its trajectory.

The three-man block jumped, with both of their hands raising above in the air, looking at Hinata.

Their eyes bulged out when Hinata spiked without the ball. Behind him Asahi appeared, raising his hand and spiked the ball with all his force.

The ball passed through the arching arms of the block and immediately shoot on the ground. Few of the other team dove down to catch the ball, but it just bounced on the floor.

Hinata bounced on the floor until he landed laying. He saw from his periphery his team mates, bending their bodies and shouting very loud. They won the first set.

"This is it. One more set." he said to himself.

Tanaka tapped Hinata's back and gave him a hand to stand. He and Nishinoya gave him high fives for the win.

"Rahhhh..." a loud grizzly roar spoke out from the middle of the court. It was Aone. Hinata turned his neck on him and he suddenly felt scared.

Aone walked towards the bench. One of his team mate, Futakuchi ran through and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Aone. Don't feel so bad. It is not like you." Futakuchi said while following Aone.

Hinata gulped. It is true, though Aone may seem to look very brusk, he is a kind of gentle person. He had seen a lot of times and both of them always had good greetings. Those things started when they knew each other, on the end of this game.

"Ahhhh..." Aone again roared. His arm arched and flew. His fist hit Futakuchi's face. Futakuchi flew above in the air. His body hit the pole of the net then he slammed on the floor.

He coughed. Then blood sprinkled from his mouth. His arm was spreading over his head. His sight blurred, and his ears rang. He felt his skull was broken in small plates. There is nothing he could feel on his lower body. Hollow pain spread across his entire head down to this neck.

Everyone in the court were shocked and immediately ran through him. The coach and the team mates came running through him, murmuring and whispering. Everyone from the audience look startled as they stood from their seats.

"Futakuchi, can you hear me? How many is this?" the coach said while showing his two fingers on Futakuchi.

Futakuchi had his eyes open and he can still move. The blood from his head slowly drains out. It floods out on his hair down the floor.

"Three... No... Four...Five..." he uttered. his voice is hoarse. His team mates are wiping the blood on his head.

"Can an ambulance!" the coach shouted from the everyone. The scorers and the other personnel ran. the tension in the court started.

The team of Karasuno crowded the other side of the net to sneak out. Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei are talking to the tournament managers.

"Aone! What's the matter with you?" the manager ran through Aone who was now comfortably sitting on the bench. He had a steady blank look on the people in commotion that moment.

He just looked at the manager and said, "We should win against that shrimp!"

"Is that all on your mind?" the manager shouted and pointed a finger on Aone's face. He continued, "You think you will not be expelled for what you did?"

Aone stood. His face is still blank. He motioned his hand then grab the neck of the manager. He constricted his grip, until he can feel the neck muscles of the manager. Then he hoisted the manager above the floor an inch.

"We will play the next set." Aone whispered on the manager. The manager's face was bloating up and his chin turns pale to violet. His hands held Aone's hand strangling his neck. His feet flailed very hard. He grunt and tried to shout but there's no voice came out from his mouth.

Aone can feel his spinal bone. The air on his lungs and respiratory tract congested as if it will burst out.

On his periphery, Aone saw a red fire extinguisher flying towards him. The metal cylinder crashed on his head. Red stain sprung on his white hair. Blood immediately flood out at the back of his head. But he wasn't even moved an inch. His blood ran down through his white t-shirt and on his shorts. With all his fury, he roared and threw the manager on his grip flying above the horizon.

The manager rolled on the floor until he bumped the foot of the net pole.

"Please call an ambulance! Right now. Call the police!" the coach of Date Tech shouted.

The crowd started to ran through all directions while shouting. Everyone is making their way through the open doors of the municipal gymnasium. The commotion got even louder.

The Date Tech team members are still huddling on Futakuchi. Despite everyone making their way out, some of them pulled his arms up and hoisted him on the necks of his team mates.

Aone made his way through the other side of the court. All his team mates marked their eyes on him while slowly carrying Futakuchi. He was going to the bench of Karasuno.

"Futakuchi. Futakuchi! Hey! Buddy!" one team mate pressed Futakuchi's face and shook it lightly. Futakuchi's head hangs on his neck and he is totally unconscious. The team mate held his wrist tried to catch his pulse. He started to tremble. He darted his eyes on his team mates carrying him and on the coach. He uttered while shaking, "Futakuchi's dead."

They quickly laid him on the floor while the thought never truly sync on their mind. The coach put his head on Futakuchi's chest and listened. He was not breathing. The other team mates trembled. Some of them already cried.

"He's dead." the coach out of his mind said. He said, "Come, let us bring him out here."

All of them stood and started to walk. All of them don't know what to do. They just have to get outside of this place.

Another team mate came to the manager for rescue. The manager shakes, his limbs twitch and his eyes squint. His face is color violet while his the sclera of his eyes are all red.

"Can you stand senpai?" the team mate asked while kneeling before the manager.

The manager can't reply. He neither can't move his jaws nor move his neck. The pain spreads all over him, rooting from his head and on his chest. He can't breath. He feels the air passing slowly out of his lungs but nothing gets in. He felt his rib bones were crushed.

The team mate shook from his point until his eyes darted over Aone. He came over to Karasuno team members. Still, many people from the audience are taking their way through the gate. Karasuno's coach and club adviser are there above the audience balcony having commotion with the gymnasium personnel.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Tanaka walked through him as he get closer to them.

"Hey, Tanaka. Careful. He was out of his mind." Daichi said. He beamed his right arm on Tanaka's chest. He turned his back among his team mates, "On my command..."

Everyone of them nodded. Aone was just three feet away.

"Run..."

All of them moved their feet without hesitation and they spread at all directions. They ran everywhere they find a way out. Some had taken the stairs up to the balcony and some ran through the court. Some made their way out of the gymnasium.

Aone stood on his position, tilting his body back and fort, finding someone to chase. They were everywhere, the boys wearing blue and orange, having their sharp eyes on him.

Then his eyes caught Hinata running from the corner of the court. He ran through him. The bolts of the metal frame of lights above the ceiling of the gymnasium slowly roll down.

Hinata was suddenly frozen on the corner of the court when his ears caught a clinging sound of metal up above the ceiling. He tilted his head up seeing the metal frames shaking in every second pass. The bolts broke free.

Hinata stepped back while his eyes are still gazing above. The metal frame was falling. It rocketed down while clattering in the mid-air. Then it landed on the volleyball court, from where Aone was running. Dust swirled around the gymnasium and the wind gusted from everywhere.

But Aone made it metal frames were buried on the hard cemented floor. Hinata was still startled he never realized Aone was on his front.

"It is your fault. You brought us down. And now, we lose." Aone spoke out. then he rose his open palm up and swung it on Hinata's face.

Hinata flew over the ground and hit the wall of the court. He bounced down the ground. There is still stamina left on his body that he can still push his body up.

"It is your fault!" Aone once again spoke out that Hinata never realized he was already on his front. He swung his leg on Hinata's head. His foot crashed on Hinata's cheek. Hinata was pushed over the air and slammed on the ground. Hinata felt his teeth were crushed. He was already gurgling blood.

"Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Are you alright?" it was the mized voices of his team mates calling for his name.

As the dust settled, Hinata saw from the balcony, his team mates who had their worried, flustered faces. Along with them standing was Yuno on her high school uniform. Despite all the pain, he was surprised when he saw Yuno's face. Worry painted her face, and her eyes were bothered looking at him.

Hinata saw Yuno raised her hand above her head. Then she looked at him. Yuno flung her limbs in the air, pointing over the metal bars on the ceiling.

Aone was about to swing his feet on Hinata's face when both of them heard a loud clattering of metals right above them. Hinata gazed up. The clattering and ringing of metals got louder. Then it started to fall.

Hinata's eyes bulged out and his chest pound heavily.

The metal bars, the lights and the bolts crashed on the floor, rolling, creeping, crushing the concrete. They bounced over each other, sparking everywhere.

The air swirled and the dust swept. The metals bounced before him. It was about to squeeze him to death.

Then someone grabbed the collar of his shirt. And pulled him up the balcony. The dust smoked out blinding the atmosphere. The loud ring of clatter lasted for few seconds. Until nothing had last.

"Let's get out of here." a voice of someone Hinata heard. It was Kageyama. He never knew how he was transported. He just feels the air is getting hotter and is almost evenly losing his consciousness until he sensed light.

They were outside.

Hinata was laid on Kageyama's back. All of Karasuno had their feet running very fast along with the running crowd. All of them are shouting, and their chest were pounding very loud. Blood runs on their veins very fast.

Daichi pointed out an open restaurant with a glass window. Half of its wall below is concrete. Then all of them took a seat and hunched their bodies huddling together.

The municipal gymnasium exploded. A powerful wave swept across the whole town followed by the loud boom. The metal and pieces of concrete rained everywhere. The huge black smoke filled the whole atmosphere. Inside was the yellow-orange fire.

The nearby buildings were stoned by the debris and the glasses were cracked into shards. Many people were taken by the wave. And some were swallowed by the explosion.

The shards of glass were sprinkling above the heads of Karasuno team the moment the concrete and metal debris flew over the walls.

A huge flaming concrete debris hit the window of ambulance taking the rest of the Date Tech team. The driver was hit on the head and the ambulance drifted along the expressway. It bumped many more vehicles and flipped on the bridge.

The ambulance exploded. Its flaming, coaling debris blasted everywhere. The other vehicles crashed, congesting the traffic. Later on, all of it exploded, bursting out fire and sharp wave of energy.  
Far from the above, the skies of whole Miyagi region was penetrated by thick gray cloud.  
At that point, Hinata was losing his consciousness, without noticing the danger that lies ahead before him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please take us to the nearest hospital!" the coach of Date Tech screamed. He grabbed the shoulder of the driver as they ran through and stuff inside the ambulance.

The driver nodded and stepped the level at the bottom of the car. The ambulance burst out running, with its lights and siren ringing on its loudest. The ambulance almost hit people o the road until it reached the bridge expressway.

A loud sound of explosion drummed their ears. The ambulance had a sudden deceleration. The people inside bumped over each other and scrambled to get up.

Flaming rocks rained the atmosphere. Some landed on the ambulance window. A huge one struck the driver's window and crashed on the driver's head.

The ambulance drifted many times. It bumped many cars and trucks running on the traffic. Then, it rolled until it hit the edge of the bridge. The cars and trucks it bumped followed until the ambulance was tinned. All of the window glasses were crushed to pieces. Its metal walls were all crumpled. Along with the pieces of glass was the blood sprinkled. Below the ambulance, the blood floods out of the road.

A 10-wheeler truck fuel carrier drifted on the road. It hit all the cars dumped on the side of the bridge. The driver's head bumped on the window and lost his consciousness. The tank was punched with holes. The red-tinted gas from the tank spilled until it flooded with the blood.

The cigarette of the truck driver fell on the gas flooding.

The flame sparked. Then it exploded. Huge ball of fire swallowed every car dumped. The sound of explosion thundered everywhere.

Later on, the flames grew and danced with the wind from the sea. Everything down below slowly chars, and turns to ashes.

From her point of view, Yuno was watching the flames devouring everything underneath it. The wind blew. She felt a mix of hot and cold wind. Everything around her was devastated as the smoke from the explosions rose above the atmosphere.

Yuno stood for few seconds while standing in the edge of the expressway. What happened made her think for a while. For her, it is strange that she could use her mythical powers at this world, because that logic cannot be applied here. True, she has a counterpart in this world that she could resemble, but she cannot be who she is on the other world. Because Amaterasu in this world exists as form of commemorative thought associated to victory and as monuments.

That made her use her alternate existence as who really she is, Gasai Yuno, a junior high school girl playing Mirai Nikki game. She had kept a lot of secrets and had been in a lot of disturbing things. Now, she has to push herself over the edge to do what she has to, to do her goal.

The way she won that core in her original time line made her capable of traveling across time lines. She realized that logic and power of that core can be used anywhere, as long as she use it as a mythical being, if she finds a resemblance of herself in the time line she's been traveling.

And now, she landed on the time line of Haikyuu and met Hinata Shoyo. She's been traveling for almost a hundred years across time lines and what she had learned is that though she has a powerful core, she is not capable of manipulating the void, the space outside the time lines and the time lines themselves. But more than that, she learned the way of how the void and the time lines regulate each other.

All the characters, the setting and other features of the time line are all confined in the space inside the time line. As what Yato said to Hinata, it is like a stream of time and events running through a certain course. All of what's inside has sort of magnetic poles which is exactly opposite to the poles of the containment or the time line itself. The time line and what's inside it are physically attracted to each other and that's how they run on the stream.

Yuno never find it useful long before she had mastered the use of the core and learned how to travel across time lines. She thought she is the only one who could do it because of the program of the core, but she was wrong. She got tired of traveling and thought of a way how to use what she knew.

She knew the resemblances of two characters to each other in different time lines can cause them to be magnetized to the time lines of each other. And if the resemblances are too much, time lines will be magnetized to each other, causing it to turn and cross-over each other. Within the rules of polarity, the characters within those time lines can interact. Some with high resemblance over each other tend to fuse in one and act as one normal character.

Cross-over ends when the arc of the time lines with resemblances eventually ends. But if two time lines resembled almost everything, in terms of plot, characters and setting, it will never be separated from each other.

That was what Yuno did to the last two time lines she caused to cross-over. She never knew what happened when she left in the middle of the cross-over of two time lines.

And this time, she did something different. At first, she landed on the time line of Noragami. Since she won the core and acting as a mythical being in her original time line, she was extremely magnetized by the time line. She knew she might be trapped there and never be capable to travel back.

As Gasai Yuno, she can't do anything in that world, though in hers, she is the most powerful being. Being remembered is what makes the mythical beings in Noragami world alive, or perhaps exist. Forgotten ones fade as a wind. Along with her was her core and her bothering made her thought of a promising plan.

Eight million mythical beings exist in Noragami world. And the ones at the top are the ones being remembered the most. At the highest point was Amaterasu, the queen of Takamagahara and all of those eight million mythical beings. She leads all of them and do everything she wanted.

Yuno thought her core would work there since she exists as a mythical being. It was that time when Amaterasu knew Ebisu was working on controlling and summoning the phantoms, the physical form of human negative emotions in that world through what they call, the locution brush. Amaterasu held an order among the eight million beings to execute Ebisu which ended up using the pacification ring (Noragami Aragoto Episode 12).

It has been a bloody fight, around eight million powerful beings against Ebisu. There were Yato and Bishamon who were fighting for his side. Takemikazuchi's thunder blade stood out the fight but flipped with Bishamon's hafuri vessel, Kazuma. Yukine stood protecting Yato and their heroine, Hiyori.

While everyone was on their commotion and violence was on the run, Yuno thought it was her greatest time to do her plans. Amaterasu was standing on the balcony of her palace, watching the execution below the clouds of Takamagahara.

Yuno holds a knife, she entered in Amaterasu's room and walked silently towards her. She moved her feet very light and nothing can be heard from her steps. Amaterasu wears a golden dress with some few extensions hanging from her sleeves and her skirt. Her hair was blown by the wind. Yuno scooted and flung her hand behind Amaterasu.

"Yah!" Yuno took a hard grip on the handle of the knife, and stabbed it in the Amaterasu's back. The blade buried down in between her rib bones.

Amaterasu bellowed loud over Yuno, blowing a restricted scream. She froze like statue. Yuno twisted the blade inside and buried to her lungs down to her viscera. Her right lung was ripped and the air spurted out her muscles. Amaterasu's body twitched hard. Then, she tried to pull itself against Yuno when her feet felt the ground. Yuno pulled the knife then the blood sprinkled from the wound. It comes out of Amaterasu's nose and coughed some.

"Raaaaahhhhh." she screamed.

Yuno was pulled by the force when she pulled the knife and landed on the floor. She got up on her feet while nailing an eye on Amaterasu. She was on the floor, gurgling her own blood gushing out from her mouth. her golden dress was penetrated by the blood flooding from down below her.

"I have to be you..." Yuno whispered.

Up until that moment, Yuno has been feeling magnetized with Amaterasu. And everything around in that time line has been taking her to that palace in Takamagahara, where Amaterasu is. She knew she was causing a resemblance with her but the two of them didn't fuse because of their entire differences. She thought it was being female the most powerful one in their own time lines resembled the two of them.

Yuno knew mythical beings in this world reincarnate. And sooner or later, the eight million mythical beings will execute her for this deed, after they beat Ebisu. Amaterasu will be reincarnated in any moment. But one thing made her own exception.

She held the core flying on her hand. It's red glow lights around the golden room.

"I'll be your new reincarnation, Amaterasu." Yuno whispered. She stood on Amaterasu's dying body and smirked. The lying woman had her eyes darting on her sides. She can't do anything.

Yuno stopped everything moving on their places. She knew time cannot be stopped, only the things around. With the power of her core, she held Amaterasu's body. Red glowing light spread through the body of the lying woman and it tied on her limbs and torso. Yuno motioned her hand in the air, ordering the directions of the red glow. Amaterasu floated in the air and the red light let her stood in upright position, facing Yuno.

She had lost her consciousness and her eyes were fully closed. Dried blood lining from her mouth ran down through her chest. The red light glowed and slowly surrounded Amaterasu until nothing could be seen from her.

Soon, the red glowing light flew and swirled around. Yuno had her hand pointing on Amaterasu while looking her so sharp. The swirling red light flew fast until Amaterasu's skin sparkled. The sparkling bits were driven with the swirl. Along with it were the bits of Amaterasu disintegrating.

Then her body turned into golden sands.

Yuno waved her hand. The swirl waved everywhere in the room. And the bits of Amaterasu were floating in the air. Yuno turned her body like she was dancing and the golden bits flew through her skin. She glowed and later on stood on her feet. That is when everything turned back to normal.

She knew she did it perfectly. She disintegrated Amaterasu molecule by molecule and captured her pieces that resemble both of them and fused it with hers. The remaining pieces of Amaterasu not fused with Yuno penetrated her outermost skin but never able to fuse within her.

Yuno never had second thoughts for what she did since Amaterasu's nature is entirely different from hers. She needed her existence to get out of the Noragami world, before it swallow her and by the nature and logic of this world, she fades from existence.

Amaterasu's overwhelming power and mythical nature were the two major things Yuno had resembled to her. Now, Yuno's other nature from the Mirai Nikki time line were acceptable in this world since she became Amaterasu's reincarnation.

As Amaterasu, she can now proceed to other time lines where Amaterasu exists in alternative forms and as Yuno, she could use her overpowering core. But that thing restricted her to maximize the power of her core. Since she became Amaterasu, she had to follow the nature of Amaterasu's alternate forms in the given world.

Instead of being a statue, Yuno traveled on Haikyuu time line as herself with her future diary. Though no one there resembles a game, still she has to follow the nature of her existence as Yuno. If her future diary was destroyed, she'll die and fade from existence.

And the thought that Hinata knew about it gave her a chill running through her spine. She never thought things like this will go over her. At first, she just thought using Hinata will work out, that Hinata will make everything accurate according to the plot of Haikyuu. so she had thought of bringing him back. But she was entirely wrong.

She thought of learning more important things about the void and the time lines she was playing with for almost a century. And the consequence of her deal with Hinata chases her.

It was her first time using her core to pull out a character from a time line. She did some character time travelings in the past few decades since it was just pulling the character inside the time line and that covers the power of her core. But pulling a character is a different thing.

That happened the first time Hinata woke up from his coma where everything is gloomy and dark. Both him and Yuno were in the void that time. Despite her overpowering existences, Yuno was bounded by the rules of the void system. Yuno was used to stay outside the void for few minutes because of her mixed existences accepted by the void system. But Hinata is different.

The open space of the void allows it to scan the time lines to bring the lost characters back wherever they originally belong. But if the original time line is far from the character, the void will reprogram another time line to accommodate the stray character.

And by that rule, the shadow world Hinata has been entering a few times has appeared. When Hinata was gone out of the void, the Haikyuu time line tries its best to magnetize him back inside. But he was meeting with Yuno. Since Yuno has been acting as part of the Noragami time line, it was trying to magnetize her back as well.

Since the two time lines have almost nothing to resemble, their time line magnetic poles repel each other. The two time lines had been close enough that Hinata and Yuno almost touched their opposite time lines. Hinata was pushed away by the Noragami time line and Yuno was slightly magnetize by the Haikyuu time line as Amaterasu but strongly repelled. The repulsion caused a slight thrust that pushed the time lines away from their characters. That is when the void reprogrammed that shadow world, where the two of them can be accommodated and their natures will not repel them anymore.

But long before the void finishes to recreate a time line, Yuno had ran back through the Noragami time line. The construction of the time line suddenly stopped and it became a thin stream, premature world. Since it is weak to bear characters, Hinata was pulled by the Haikyuu time line back to it. Eventually, in order for it to be sustained, it reflected itself with the Haikyuu time line, using Noragami elements. The time it started existing was attached to Haikyuu time line and frequently pulls Hinata to fulfill his character in that time line.

When Yuno saw its relative stability, she pursues to do her plan without knowing when and how the shadow world will further and marks its end.

Nothing like that ever happened before in the history of the void. And no one knows what will happen if that world will collapse.

Yuno will do everything to do her plans. All of this mess just for finding her long lost love, Amano Yukiteru.


End file.
